Life After The Family Concert
by zanessatroyella2013
Summary: This story is going to be how the gang's life is after the family concert. There will be drama, love, hate, and a lot more. Couples start to form with the kids and see who wants to follow in their parents footsteps.
1. Characters

Life After The Family Concert: 16 Years

Zac Efron- 38

Vanessa Efron-38

Dylan Alexander Efron- 17

Kaylee Jessica Efron-15

Ethan Adian Efron-3

Alexis Maria Efron-3

Nick Jonas-36

Selena Jonas-36

Isabella Destiny Jonas-15

Tyler David Jonas-4

Taylor Launter- 37

Taylor Efron-Launter- 38

Jackson Robert Launter-15

Jamie Hope Launter-15

Jessica Dream Launter-3

Cody Linely-36

Miley Linley-36

Bree Nicole Linley-4

Sterling Knight- 36

Demi Knight-36

Chad Nicholas Knight-13

Kevin Jonas-41

Danielle Jonas-40

Matthew Kevin Jonas-15

Allison Stephanie Jonas- 13

Joe Jonas-38

Chelsea Stubbs- 37

No Kids

Not married


	2. Meet the Family

Hey everyone my name is Kaylee Jessica Efron and yes I said Efron as in Zac and Vanessa Efron. Both my parents are like the most popular actors and singers in Hollywood along with my aunts and uncles. They all are like my parents with their hit songs and TV shows and movies.

You see I come from a big family just like my parents. They told me the whole story of how they got together and so on and my I say that its one of my favorite stories. Anyway I'm sure you want to meet the family so let's get to it.

First there is my older brother Dylan who is 17. Dylan looks just like my dad except he has my moms chocolate brown eyes. He is like the most popular guy at our school seeing as he is on the basketball team and is a senior. He has like all the girls on him but of course he has a girlfriend named Brittany. Dylan can also sing but he only does it for our family and his close friends.

2 years later my parents had me Kaylee and I'm a sophomore. Unlike Dylan I look just like our mom but I have my dad's crystal blue eyes. I play volleyball and I love to dance. My mom said that I got it from her. Just like Dylan I love to sing but I show it to the world.

Next it's the twins, yes I said twins my dad said they run in our family since him and my aunt Taylor were twins.; The twins names are Ethan and Alexis who are 3. Ethan is older by 5 minutes and he looks just like my dad while Alexis looks like my mom.

After my family it's my uncle Nick and Aunt Selena Jonas and my cousins. Their first kid is my best friend/cousin Isabella who is a sophomore as well. She's on the volleyball team with me and loves to dance. She looks a lot more like her dad than mom.

After her is my little cousin Tyler who is 4. He loves to hang out with the twins and he is kinda of the troublemaker along with Ethan. He looks like my aunt but has his dad's eyes.

Next are my Uncle Taylor Launter and Aunt Taylor Efron-Launter. I know both of their names are Taylor I guess you can say they were meant to be but anyways they have 3 kids. They have twins who are my age and then a 3 year old.

The twins are Jackson and Jamie. Jackson is 3 minutes older than Jamie. Jamie looks more like her mom while Jackson is like their dad but has his mom's eyes. Jackson is on the basketball team along with my bother while Jamie is on the cheerleading team. Both like to sing but Jackson likes to dance more.

After them is Jessica who is the same age as the twins. She looks more like my aunt than her dad.

Than it's my Aunt Miley and Uncle Cody with their only daughter Bree who is 4. Bree is the troublemaker in girl form. She looks just like my aunt Miley and loves to sing.

Next is my Aunt Demi and Uncle Sterling with their only child Chad. Chad is 13 and goes to the middle school down the street form my high school. He looks a lot like his dad and loves to play baseball.

Than is Uncle Kevin and Aunt Danielle with their two kids; Matthew and Allison. Matthew is my age and on the basketball age. He looks just like his dad and did I forget to say that I have a huge crush on him. Our friends all know but he doesn't which is really annoying sometimes.

Anyway his little sister is Allison who is 13 and she plays basketball as well but likes baseball as well. She is kinda the tomboy of the family but she loves to get dressy too.

Last are Uncle Joe and his girlfriend Chelsea from his old TV show. She came into the picture after I was born and was around ever since. I know what you are thinking "They're not married?" Yeah I know crazy but my uncle Joe always tells my dad how he isn't ready. Crazy seeing as he is 38 and my dad got married in his 20's. Anyway that's my crazy family and this is our story.

**There you go. Please review for me.**


	3. First Day of School

"Hey babe." Zac Efron said to his wife Vanessa.

He and his family had just got back form Europe for Vanessa's tour concert where Zac was featured.

"Hey." Vanessa said as she kissed him.

"Daddy!" The twins Ethan and Alexis said with a smile.

"Hey there are my little angles." Zac said as he picked them up and kissed them on their foreheads.

"You guys ready to hang out with daddy today/" Zac asked as he smiled at the two.

"Yea!" They both said as Zac laughed and put them in their highchairs.

"Honey can you please go wake your other kids up? They're going to be late for their first day back." Vanessa said as she put the twin's food down.

"Yeah but could you blame them it's school." Zac said as he laughed.

"Yeah remind you of anyone." Vanessa said as she looked at her husband with a smirk.

"Hey, you didn't like school either, remember?" Zac said as he looked at her.

"Yeah but I still got up and went." Vanessa said as she smirked at Zac.

"Whatever." Zac said as he rolled his eyes.

"I love you too." Vanessa said as Zac went up to get the kids.

In Zanessa's house they had 6 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, a music room, dance room, theater with a 50in TV and a backyard with a full basketball court and a pool. Zac walked to one of his kids room and knocked on the door and then walked in.

"Hey baby girl; almost ready for school." Zac said as he smiled at his oldest daughter.

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute daddy." Kaylee said as she smiled at him.

"Alright you're mom has breakfast ready so hurry up." Zac said as Kaylee nodded and did as she was told.

Once Zac left Kaylee's room he went down the hall past his and Vanessa's room and the twins and knocked on his son's room. Once he got no reply he went in to find his son's room.

"Dylan let's go get up." Zac said as he pulled the curtains of his son's room back.

"Ugh dad, few more minutes." Dylan groaned as he put his head under the cover.

"Now Dylan or you are going to be late for school." Zac said as he pulled the covers off of him.

"Fine." Dylan said as he got up.

"Think of it this way it's your last year so it will be fun." Zac said as he smiled at his son.

"Dad school is never fun. Senior year was only fun for you because you were dating mom." Dylan said as he father laughed.

"Yeah that's true. Anyway hurry up before you are late." Zac said as he left and went back downstairs to find Kaylee already downstairs.

"Your son is just now getting up." Zac said as he hugged Vanessa from behind.

"Yeah I remember your parents having to get you up like that." Vanessa said as she giggled.

"Hey I got up when you woke me up." Zac said as he smirked and kissed her.

"Ew dad come on the little ones are here." Dylan said as he came downstairs while his parents laughed and he took some of Kaylee's breakfast.

"Sure help yourself." Kaylee said as she glared at him.

"So Dylan you ready for senior year?" Vanessa asked her son.

"Yea, the championship and prom." Dylan said as Kaylee and Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"You are your father's son." Vanessa said as Zac looked at her.

"Hey." Zac said as Vanessa smiled at him.

"Anyways what about you Kay." Vanessa said as she looked at her daughter.

"Yeah I'm just happy that I'm not a freshman anymore. I missed the guys too and Dylan can leave me and the guys alone." Kaylee said as she looked at her brother.

"Sweetie that is never going to happen because your Aunt Taylor and I did it to your Aunt Demi, your mom did it to your Aunt Selena and your Uncle Joe did it to your Uncle Nick." Zac said as Dylan stuck his tongue out at her.

"Okay enough you two get to school before you're late." Vanessa said as they did as they were told, kissed the twins and hugged their parents and left.

"What are we going to do with those two?" Zac said as he looked at Vanessa.

"Who knows." Vanessa said as she kissed him.

**WITH DYLAN AND KAYLEE**

Dylan and Kaylee had just pulled up to their school where of course they were popular. I mean if your parents were Zac and Vanessa, you where on the basketball and volleyball team as captions wouldn't you?

"Later bro." Kaylee said as she got out of his car.

"Hey Kaylee I have practice after school." Dylan said before his sister ran off.

"Yeah I know I'm walking home with the gang." Kaylee said before she ran off to find her friends.

As Kaylee went over to the fountain she found all her friends waiting on her. Just like her parents and Uncle and Aunts her and her friends were just as close.

"Miss me." Kaylee said as she walked up behind her best friend/cousin Jamie Launter.

"OMG Kaylee!" Jamie said as she turned around and hugged her.

"Jamie!" Kaylee said as she hugged her back.

"OMG I missed you so much how was Europe?" Jamie said after she pulled back.

"Great Paris is so beautiful." Kaylee said with a smile.

"What no hug for us." Jackson; Jamie's twin said as Kaylee saw their other friends; Jackson Launter, Isabella Jonas and Matthew Jonas.

"Hey guys." Kaylee said as she hugged all of them.

"God I missed you so much." Isabella said as she hugged her.

"I know I missed you guys too. I mean Europe was great but I was stuck with Dylan and the twins for 2 months so." Kaylee said as they all laughed.

"Okay we should probably get to class before the bell rings." Matthew said as the gang went to class.

The gang all had at least two classes with each other so it was great for them. They were all popular and really only let a couple of other people in their group. Kaylee was at her locker putting her books up for lunch when Matthew walked over to her.

"Hey Kay-Kay." Matthew said as he hugged her.

"Hey Matt what's up." Kaylee said as she smiled at him.

"Just wanted to walk with you to lunch." Matthew said as he smiled at her.

"Oh okay so how was your summer?" Kaylee said as they walked to lunch.

"You know same old stuff; Hanging out with the parents at the studio and with the gang. I really missed you though." Matthew said as he looked at Kaylee and she blushed looking away.

Matthew and Kaylee talked all the way to lunch and got in the line to find their friends.

"Hey guys." They both said as they sat down.

"Hey." They all said.

"So Kaylee what's up with you and Matt?" Isabella said with a smirk.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kaylee said looking at her friends.

"Oh come on we both know that you like Matt and he likes you two." Jamie said as Isabella agreed.

"I do not and neither does he. Can we please not start this again?" Kaylee said as she looked at them.

"Okay but don't say we told you so when you guys get married." Jamie said as Kaylee glared at her.

**WITH ZAC**

Zac was playing with the twins when he heard the door bell ring.

"Hey guys." Zac said as he saw Joe, Nick, and Kevin.

Hey dude." They said as the walked in the house.

"Uncle Kev, Joe, Nick." Ethan and Alexis said as they ran to their uncles.

"Hey guys." Kevin said as he picked Ethan up.

"Man we haven't seen you since June; how was the trip." Nick asked.

"It was great. The concerts were fun and me and V finally got some alone time in Paris." Zac said as he smiled thinking about his wife.

"So dude; where's the wife?" Kevin said as he sat on the couch.

"She had to do some radio interview today." Zac said as he picked Alexis up.

"Man you are whipped." Joe said as he laughed.

"Yeah well at least I have a wife." Zac said as the guys laughed.

"Man whatever I have a girl."

"Dude you and Chelsea have been together for years. When are you going to pop the question?" Kevin said a he looked at his brother.

"Why should I. I mean we are both happy and she haven't asked so." Joe said as they all looked at him.

"Look Bro I don't care if she didn't ask I know for sure she wants you to ask." Nick said as the others agreed.

"Yeah I mean every girl's dreams about getting married and having kids and Chelsea is no different." Zac said as he looked at Joe.

"Nah I know my girl and I'm telling you she doesn't." Joe said as he smiled. If only he knew what he was in for.

**There you guys go. Let me know what you think.**


	4. The Marriage Talk

"Hey guys." Vanessa said as she walked into the mall to see her friends.

"VANESSA!" They all said as they smiled at her and hugged her.

"OMG we have n't seen you in two months." Selena said as she hugged her sister.

"I know; it's so good to be back home." Vanessa said as she laughed.

"So how was Europe?" Taylor said as she smiled at her best friend.

"It was great but the best part was Paris." Vanessa said with a smile.

"I'm guessing my brother did something for you while you guys were there." Demi said with a smile as Vanessa nodded.

"I have really got to go to Europe." Miley said as they all looked at her.

"Didn't you already go like for an Hannah Montana tour?" Chelsea said as she looked at her.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that I can't go again." Miley said as they all laughed.

"Okay girls lets get shopping." Taylor said as they all agreed.

They all decided to meet up at the mall to have a girl's day while the kids were at school but Miley, Selena and Taylor all had their younger kids. They shopped for a couple of hours before they stopped at a store.

"OMG girls isn't that dress beautiful." Chelsea said as she looked at the wedding dress in the window.

"Yeah it is." Demi said as she looked at it.

"Speaking of wedding dresses when are you and my brother getting married." Miley said as the others looked at Chelsea.

"I have no idea. I don't even think he wants to get married and have kids." Chelsea said as she sighed.

"I'm sure he does it's just that he is a little slow." Selena said as they all laughed.

"Yeah I mean you are like already apart of the family." Vanessa said as she looked at her.

"I know what you mean. Joe and I have been together since we did Jonas together but he still hasn't ask and I think he isn't." Chelsea said as she looked down.

"Okay look at it this way Joe didn't get the smarts of the family like me, Kevin and Nick so it's might take him some time but I'm sure he will." Miley said as everyone laughed.

"Miley what are we going to do with you?" Taylor said as she laughed at her.

"Love me." Miley said laughing.

"Okay but what about kids. I want them and I know Joe is going to make a great father. I mean look how he acts with your kids." Chelsea said as she picked Brie up.

"Look C no guys is easy to ready so what you think might not be true, Just give it some time." Demi said as Chelsea smiled at her.

"Thanks guys." Chelsea said with a smile.

**With the kids**

"Hey Kay ready to go." Jamie said as she and Isabella walked up to her locker.

"Yeah, where are the guys." Kaylee said as she didn't see them. "Basketball; I told them to meet us at your house." Isabella said as Kaylee nodded.

"Okay lets go but we have to stop and get Allison and Chad first." Kaylee said as they started to walk out of the building and to the school down the street from them.

"Hey guys." Allison and Chad said as they ran up to them.

"Hey cuz." Isabella said as she hugged her.

"Kaylee I haven't seen you since you left." Allison said as she hugged her.

"Yeah I missed you." Kaylee said as she hugged her.

"Okay lets get to the house." Jamie said as they all walked to Kaylee's house.

"Looks like our dads are here." Chad said as the girls laughed.

"When are they not." Kaylee said as they all nodded.

"Dad where home." Kaylee yelled as they walked in the house.

"Living room." Zac said as they kids came in there.

"Hey dad." They all said as they hugged their fathers and them uncles.

"Hey kids where are the guys." Joe said.

"Basketball where else." Jamie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh right." Joe said as they all laughed.

"Hey dad when is mom going to be home." Kaylee asked her father but before she could answer her mother and aunts walked in the door.

"Hey guys." Vanessa said as she came in the living room followed by the girls.

"Hey mom." Kaylee and the others said.

"Mommy!" The twins said as they ran up to her.

"Hey babies did you have fun with daddy?" Vanessa said as they nodded.

"Okay why don't you guys go out back and play with your cousins." Vanessa said as they did as they were told and went to the backyard.

"What no welcome for us." Nick said as the girls rolled their eyes and went to kiss their love ones.

"Ew mom come on that's gross." Isabella said as the parents laughed.

"Yeah mom didn't you two do that this morning?" Kaylee said as she had a disgusting face.

"Remember that when I see you and your boyfriend doing that." Vanessa said as she sat next to Zac.

"What boyfriend." Zac said as he looked at his daughter.

"I don't have one dad clam down. We are going to my room." Kaylee said as her and the girls and Chad went to her room.

"She doesn't have one does she." Zac said as he looked at his wife.

"No honey she doesn't." Vanessa said as she giggled.

"Good." Zac said as the girls rolled their eyes.

"You guys do know that at some point your daughters will have boyfriends right." Selena said as she looked at her husband.

"Not if we have something to do with it." Nick said as the guys high five each other and the girls rolled their eyes.

The gang stayed over at Zanessa's house for hours and when the boys got home they decided to have dinner like they always did. It was around 12 and everyone was about ready to leave.

"Okay guys I think its time to go. Jessica is out." Taylor said as she looked at her youngest daughter.

"Yeah come on kids' time to go." Selena said as Nick took Tyler to the car since he was already sleep.

"Later Matt." Kaylee said as she hugged him after hugging the others.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Matt said as she nodded.

"Goodnight Kay-Kay." Matt said as he kissed her on the cheek and went to go into the car.

All Kaylee could do was smile. _OMG he kissed me. I mean it wasn't on the lips but he still did it. YES!_ Kaylee thought as she had a smile on her face and walked into the house.

"What was that about?" Vanessa said as she smiled at her daughter.

"What was what?" Kaylee said as she had an innocent smile.

"That between you and Matthew." Vanessa said.

"Oh nothing." Kaylee said as she blushed.

"Oh okay if you say so." Vanessa said as she kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Get some sleep you have school." Vanessa said.

"Okay night mom." Kaylee said as she kissed her mom's cheek and Vanessa walked out of the room and into her son's room.

"Dylan get off of the computer and get to sleep." Vanessa said as Dylan was on the internet talking to his room.

"5 more minutes please." Dylan said as he looked at her.

"Fine but get to sleep it's almost 12:30." Vanessa said.

"Well do." Dylan said as he smiled at her and she laughed.

"Night sweetie." Vanessa said as she kissed his forehead.

"Night mom." Dylan said as he kissed her cheek.

Vanessa walked into her room to find Zac not there.

"Looking for someone?" Zac said he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Jezz Zac you scared me." Vanessa said as she turned around in his arms.

"Sorry babe." Zac said as he smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"So are the twins down?" Vanessa said as she smiled at him.

"Yep out like a light." Zac said as he started to kiss her on the neck.

"Babe you know we can't do this." Vanessa said as she closed her eyes loving the feeling.

"Why?" Zac said as he continued to make his mark.

"Be-cause we..ca..can't." Vanessa said as Zac smirked against her skin.

"Oh okay good reason." Zac said as he finished what he was doing.

"Zaccccc." Vanessa said as Zac smirk grew.

"Okay but I think that will last a couple of days." Zac said as he kissed the fresh mark on her neck.

"Thanks babe now I have to go in to work with this on my neck." Vanessa said as she looked at him.

"Put some make up on you'll be fine." Zac said as he kissed her on the lips and walked to the bed.

"You're unbelievable." Vanessa said as she laughed.

"And you love it." Zac said as he laughed.

**With Joe and Chelsea**

Both had finally got home Chelsea had the talk that she had with the girls on her mind all night.

"Hey babe is everything okay." Joe said as he hugged her from the back.

"Yeah it's just me and the girls were talking at the mall today." Chelsea said as they sat on the couch.

"What kind of talking?" Joe said as he looked at her.

"The marriage kind." Chelsea said as Joe looked shocked.

_Dammit the guys were right. I hate when they are. _Joe thought as he looked at her.

"So what about it." Joe said as he looked at her and Chelsea sighed.

"Joe we have been dating for almost 11 years and we still aren't married. I mean all of your siblings are with kids. What is going on." Chelsea said as she looked at him.

"Look babe I promise you that it will happen soon. I don't know when but it will." Joe said as he kissed her and they hugged.

_I'm going to kill them. _Joe thought as he hugged his girlfriend.

**There you go. Hope you liked it and please review.**


	5. Pregnant!

It's been a couple of weeks since the first day of school and everyone was at Jamie and Jackson's house parents included. Everyone was talking when Demi, Sterling and Chad walked in the house. Demi and Sterling came in with an excited smile and Chad just looking down.

"Girls, girls guess what?" Demi said as she ran over to the girls.

"Whoa sis calm down." Taylor said as she laughed at her.

"Okay anyway guess what?" Demi said as she calm down.

"You figured out that shopping isn't a sport." Zac said as the guys laughed and Vanessa hit him on the back of the head.

"Oh damn babe I was playing." Zac said as he rubbed his head.

"Anyways…I'M PREAGENT!" Demi said as the girls all jumped up and down with her squealing.

"Oh My God that's great." Selena said as she hugged her.

"I guess we both are going to be in the same situation." Miley said as she smiled at Demi.

"Why?" Demi asked confused.

"I'm pregnant too. I had just told them about 30 minutes ago." Miley said as Demi hugged her.

"OMG that's great Miley." Demi said with a smile.

"Wow Cody, Sterling how did you guys pull that off?" Nick said looking at them.

"Pull what off?" Cody said looking confused.

"Getting them both pregnant at the same time." Zac said in a duh tone.

"The same why you and Nick got your wives pregnant at the same time." Sterling said with a smirk as everyone "ooh" and Nick and Zac glared at him.

"Hey our girls are 5 months apart while your children are weeks apart." Nick said as Zac agreed and everyone else laughed.

"Mommy have baby?" Bree said as she walked up to Miley.

"Yeah sweetie I am. You are going to be a big sister." Miley said as she picked Bree up and Bree smiled.

"Hey Chad." Allison said as he walked into the twins hang out room.

"Hey." Chad said with a fake smile.

"So why are the parents so loud?" Jackson asked.

"My mom and Aunt Miley told them that they are pregnant." Chad said looking down as the girls squealed.

"OMG no way." Kaylee said smiling.

"We are going to have some new editions to the family." Jamie said.

"Wow I wonder how Uncle Sterling and Cody got them pregnant at the same time." Matthew said as Isabella hit him on the back of the head.

"Ow I was just joking." Matthew said as he glared at her.

"Anyway come on lets go congratulate them." Isabella said as they all ran down stairs.

For hours the whole family was talking about the babies and everything. Chad had snuck out back seeing as he couldn't stand being in their anymore. Allison had noticed and decided to go and check on him. She went to the backyard to find him sitting on the hammock.

"Hey." Allison said as she sat down next to him.

"Hey." Chad said looking down.

"So why did you leave?" Allison said as she looked at him.

"I couldn't be around them anymore. I had to get away form all the baby talk." Chad said as he rolled his eyes.

"So I'm guessing you are not excited." Allison said as Chad looked down.

"That obvious." Chad said blushing.

"A little." Allison said giggling.

"But hey it won't be that bad." Allison said.

"Yeah well it just I was an only child for 13 years and now this baby will come along and change everything." Chad said as he looked up.

"Well hey look at it this way. You will be the oldest unlike me who has to deal with Matt." Allison said as Chad laughed.

"No really, if it's a boy you can teach him baseball and stuff and if it's a girl you can protect her from boys and teach her baseball too." Allison said as she smiled at him.

"Thanks A that makes me feel a lot better." Chad said as he smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek which made her blush.

"Anytime." Allison said as she smiled at him and took his hand.

"So how about we get back in there it's getting pretty cold." Chad said as Allison nodded and they went back in.

When they went back over to the gang, they came back holding hands and smiling but when they got over there they let go hoping no one saw them but was a little too late.

"What the hell happen with them?" Jamie said as her and the gang looked at the two talking.

"I don't know but I didn't like it that they were holding hands." Matt said as he looked over protective at his sister.

"Oh leave them alone they look cute." Kaylee said as she smiled at the two.

"Yeah and at least he is doing something to get his girl." Jackson said as Matt elbowed him in the stomach.

For the rest of the night the gang talked laughed and had fun with each other until they all went home.

"So Joe how does it feel?" Chelsea asked as they got home.

"How does what feel?" Joe asked confused.

"How does it feel to see your little sister and ex girlfriend so happy that they are having a baby and their 2nd I might add." Chelsea said as she glared at him.

"Oh come on baby. It will happen when it happens." Joe said.

"I don't control when you get pregnant." Joe said as she rolled her eyes.

"But you do control when you propose." Chelsea said as she walked off leaving a shocked Joe.

"Hey sweetie." Demi said as she walked in Chad's room.

"Hey mom. What's up." Chad said as he put his game control down.

"I never asked you how you felt about me having a baby." Demi said as she looked at him.

"I saw that you looked upset at first. I wanted to see if you are okay."

"Yeah I'm fine. At first I wasn't but now I know that I'm going to be an older brother and will be able to teach the little guys something." Chad said smiling.

"You know it might be a girl." Demi said smiling.

"Nah it's going to be a boy." Chad said as Demi laughed.

"Whatever you say son." Demi said as she kissed his forehead and left.

**There you go. So two people are pregnant and neither is Chelsea. So how do you think it was? Please review.**


	6. WHAT!

"Hey guys." Jamie said as her and the girls walked up to the guys.

"Hey sis. What's up?" Jackson said as he smiled.

"The girls and Allison and Chad are all going bowling tonight. You guys in." Jamie said as they all nodded.

"Cool, now let's get to class before Mr. Thomas blows a fit." Isabella said as they all walked to class.

Later after the school the gang all went home to get ready and then went to the Bowling ally.

"Okay so how are we going to do this." Chad asked as he sat next to Allison.

"Since we did teams last time, how about girl vs. boys." Kaylee said.

"That's cool seeing as the guys are going to beat your asses." Matthew said as the girls smirk.

"In your dreams." Jamie said as they all started the game.

Chelsea was at home smiling wide as she read the little stick that was in her head over and over again.

"Babe I'm home." Joe said as he walked in.

"Hey guess what." Chelsea said coming over to him.

"What is it? You look like you just won a million dollars." Joe said smiling at her.

"Okay remember when we were talking about having kids." Chelsea said as Joe sighed.

"Babe I already told you it will happen when it happens." Joe said as Chelsea smiled.

"No babe listen. I'm pregnant!" Chelsea said as she started to jump up and down.

Joe just looked shocked at her. He didn't know how it happened but all he knew was he wasn't ready.

"WHAT!" Joe said as he looked at her.

Dylan was at the house playing games with his friends and their girlfriends.

"Hey babe." Brittany said as she kissed Dylan.

"Hey." Dylan said as he smiled at her.

Brittany was the daughter of Ashley Tisdale and her husband Scott. Both Dylan and Brittany grew up together and got together when they were 16. Dylan was playing with his friends when the phone rang.

"Hello, Dylan speaking." Dylan said as he answered the phone.

"Hey Dylan this is JP, your mom's manger. Is she around." JP asked.

"Yeah hold on." Dylan said as he went to the stairs.

"MOM PHONE!" Dylan said as Vanessa came down the stairs.

"You know you could have just brought it to me." Vanessa said as she took the phone.

"Nah less work." Dylan said as he went back to playing as Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Hello." Vanessa said as she got on the phone.

"Hey V how is it going?"

"Oh hey JP. Nothing much just dealing with the kids." Vanessa said as she looked at her son.

"Okay well I have some news for you."

"Okay what is it?" Vanessa said as she sat down.

"Okay well you know how you haven't did an family concert in a while right."

"Yeah."

"Well I talked to the rest of your families mangers and we all got you guys to head back to Albuquerque and are going to do another Family concert. It's the return of the Family Concert."

"Okay that sounds cool. When do we leave?" Vanessa said as she got a smile.

"Um in a week. Do you think you can get the kids out of school?" JP asked.

"Yeah thanks JP." Vanessa said as she hung up.

"Hey mom what did JP want." Dylan asked as he went into the kitchen.

"To tell me that the gang and I are doing another family concert but in Albuquerque" Vanessa said with a smile.

"Cool does that mean I get out of school." Dylan said as he got excited.

"Yes it does so go get pack we leave in a week." Vanessa said as Dylan nodded and went back to his room where his friends were.

As Dylan went upstairs and Vanessa brought the twins down, Zac walked in the door.

"V, I'm home." Zac said as he walked into the living room to see his wife and youngest children.

"Hey babe." Vanessa said as she kissed him and he sat down by her.

"So did JP call you?" Zac said as he started to play with Alexis.

"Yeah and he told me that we leave in a week so we have to call the kids school." Vanessa said as Zac nodded.

"Yeah I think its going to be fun to do another concert together." Zac said as Vanessa smiled.

"Yeah seeing as the last one we had in Albuquerque we ended up together." Vanessa said as Zac grinned.

"Of course." Zac said as he kissed her.

"Mommy we going a trip." Ethan said as he went to Vanessa.

"Yeah sweetie we are going to see your grandparents." Vanessa said as Ethan smiled.

"You going to sing too daddy." Alexis said as she smiled at her father.

"Yeah princess I am and so is mommy." Zac said as he kissed her forehead and then the phone rang.

"Hello." Vanessa said as she answered the phone.

"V-Vanessa can you come over." Chelsea said as she was crying.

"Yeah Chelsea what's wrong?" Vanessa said as she looked worried.

"I'll tell you when you get here and please bring Zac too." Chelsea said as she hung up.

"Babe what's wrong?" Zac said as he came in the room.

"We have to go to Chelsea and Joe's house. Something is wrong with Chelsea." Vanessa said as she looked at Zac.

"What did Joe do now?" Zac said as he looked at her.

"I don't know but we have to go." Vanessa said as they went out of the room.

"What about the kids?" Zac asked.

"Kaylee is with her friends at the bowling ally and we can get Dylan to watch the twins." Vanessa said as Zac nodded and she went to her son's room.

"Hey Dylan, kids" Vanessa said as she walked into the room.

"Hey Mrs. Efron." All of his friends said smiling at her.

"Hey mom. What's up?" Dylan asked.

"Can you do me a favor by watching the twins? Your dad and I have to go somewhere for a minute." Vanessa said as Dylan groaned.

"Why can't Kaylee do it. She's old enough." Dylan said as he frowned.

"Because she went bowling and won't be back until later." Vanessa said.

"Fine." Dylan said as Vanessa smiled.

"Good. Now the twins are asleep and me and your dad will be back later behave." Vanessa said as she kissed his cheek and left.

"Bye Mrs. Efron." Dylan's friends said as Vanessa waved and her and Zac left.

"Dude your mom is hot." Jake said as Dylan frowned.

"Dude, come on that's gross." Dylan said as he made and disgusted face.

"What it's true. For a lady that had four kids and still has her figure she is hott." Jake said as the others agreed.

"Yeah and so is your dad." Tiffany said Jake's girlfriend.

"Yeah that's true." Brittany said with a smile.

"Oh come on you too babe." Dylan said as he looked at her.

"What he is. My mom showed me pictures of her and your parents when they were you where younger and they looked hot. You look a lot like your dad but you have your mom's eyes." Brittany said as Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Great my friends and girlfriend have crushes on my parents." Dylan said as everyone laughed.

**WITH KAYLEE**

"Man I can't believe you girls beat us." Jackson said as they all sat at a diner after they played bowling.

"We told you we would bro. You wouldn't listen." Jamie said as they all laughed.

"Yeah but Allison how did get 6 strikes in a row?" Chad said as he looked at her.

"I got skills like that." Allison said as she high five the girls and the guys rolled their eyes.

Since the guys lost they had to pay for the meal and after the finished they decided to the go to the teen hangout that had tv, dancing, pool table and more.

"Hey Kay-Kay want to play pool?" Matt asked as he smiled at her.

"Sure but I'm not that good." Kaylee said as she smiled at him.

"Don't worry; I'll teach you." Matt said as he took her hand and led her over to the pool table.

"Okay now, stand like this and hold your stick this way." Matthew said as he got behind her and stood over her showing her how to do this.

"You're having fun standing like this aren't you?" Kaylee said as she smirked at him.

"Maybe." Matthew said as he looked at her and they started to play.

"Looks like Matt is making his move." Jackson said as he showed the girls what he saw.

"OMG that is so cute." Isabella said as she looked at her two friends.

"Yeah they need to hurry up and get together." Jamie said as the others nodded and then Selena's song Round and Round came on.

"Oh I love this song form my mom. Come on guys let's dance." Isabella said as she grabbed the girls hand and the guys followed.

**WITH CHELSEA**

"Okay we are here what is up." Vanessa said as her and Zac walked into the house.

"We don't know she hasn't said anything." Taylor said as she held Chelsea.

"Where is Joe?" Zac asked the gang.

"We have no idea. When we got here he was gone." Nick said as he sat by Selena.

"Okay so Chelsea what happened?" Miley said as she looked at her.

"I told Joe that I was pregnant and he went crazy." Chelsea said as they all looked shocked.

"You're pregnant?" Kevin said as she nodded.

"Yeah and when I told Joe I thought he would be happy but he all he said was how did it happen and that who is father because he isn't ready to be a father and stuff like that." Chelsea said as she cried harder.

"He said that?" Demi said as Chelsea nodded.

"Okay I know my brother and I know he does stupid things but he couldn't have done this." Miley said as she shook her head.

"Okay well where did he go?" Zac asked.

"I have no idea." Chelsea said.

"Okay well babe you and the guys need to go and find Joe and talk to him." Vanessa said as the guys nodded.

"Come on guys." Zac said as they all left and the girls comforted Chelsea.

"Where do you think he is?" Sterling asked.

"I think I know. Just follow me." Kevin said as they got into their cars.

Kevin drove up to the beach where he knew his brother would be. They all went there the first time they came to Hollywood and when they needed time that's where any of them would be.

"There he is." Cody said as they all saw Joe sitting in the sand.

"Hey dude." Zac said as he sat next to him.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Joe asked them as he looked up.

"Well your girlfriend called our wives and told them to come over and we found her crying." Kevin said as he sat on the other side of Joe.

"Yeah and we found out that she was pregnant and you ran out on her." Taylor said as he looked at him.

"Look guys I know what you are thinking." Joe said as he looked at them.

"Yeah, what the hell were you thinking!" Nick said looking at his brother. "You ran out on your pregnant girlfriend and now she is out home crying her eyes out because she thinks you don't want the baby."

"Guys I'm not ready to be a father. I don't know if I can be one." Joe said looking down.

"Dude who is? I had Dylan when I was like 25. When Vanessa told me I was scared as hell but I knew she was too but I made sure that she was alright." Zac said as he looked at him.

"Bro Chelsea is scared and you running out on her isn't better." Kevin said.

"But guys what if I mess up." Joe said.

"Joe you are great with kids. Look how you act with our kids." Sterling said as he patted his back.

"Yeah but those are my nieces and nephews."

"Yeah but once you get that baby in your hand; it will feel like a whole new world." Zac said as Joe looked at him and the guys.

"Thanks guys that makes me feel better." Joe said as he smiled at them.

"No problem now lets get back because we left 6 girls 3 who happen to be pregnant." Cody said as everyone went to their cars.

"Look who we found." Nick said as he they walked back in the house.

"Oh thank god." Miley said as the girls nudged her and Joe walked over to Chelsea.

"Babe I am so sorry." Joe said as he hugged her.

"I promise you that I will be here every step of the way with you and the baby." Joe said as Chelsea smiled.

"I love you Joe." "I love you too." Joe said as he kissed her.

"Well now that we have that covered; its time to get home because I am tired as hell." Demi said as Miley nodded.

"Thanks guys." Chelsea said as she smiled.

"No problem, see you two later." Taylor said as everyone left.

**WITH KAYLEE**

"I had a lot of fun today." Kaylee said as she smiled at Matthew.

The gang had finished their day and all left to go home but Matthew decided to walk Kaylee home.

"Yeah me too." Matt said as he smiled at her.

"You know you didn't have to walk me home." Kaylee said as she looked at him.

"Yeah well I wanted too so here I am." Matt said as he smiled.

"I think your sister and Chad were so cute today." Kaylee said as Matthew frowned.

"Yeah well I don't like my sister with a guy." Matt said as Kaylee laughed.

"You know she is going to start dating soon. I mean she is 13 and at least she likes a guy you know." Kaylee said as Matt nodded.

"Yeah that's true." Matt said as he smiled at her.

They finished on talking until they got to the Efron's house.

"Well here we are." Kaylee said as she looked at Matt.

"Yeah well I had fun we should probably do it again." Matt said as he looked at her and then they both leaned in.

As they leaned in they ended up in a kiss and soon pulled back with both of them blushing.

"Wow." Matt said as he blushed.

"Yeah um I have to go but I'll see you at school." Kaylee said as he smiled.

"Yeah good night." Matt said as he kissed her cheek and left.

"Good night." Kaylee said as she smiled and went in the house.

"Kaylee thank god you are here. Please tell me why these two won't go to sleep?" Dylan said as Ethan and Alexis where playing on Dylan as Kaylee laughed.

"Because you idiot they can't go to sleep without either mom or dad singing to them." Kaylee said as she took Ethan.

"Well why mom didn't tell me before she left." Dylan said as he followed his sister to the twin's room.

"Because you are17 and should be able to put two 3 year olds to sleep." Kaylee said as she rolled her eyes.

"They won't go I tried for an hour." Dylan said as he looked at her.

"Okay but Ethan in his bed and wait here." Kaylee said as she left the room.

"Okay guys time for bed." Dylan said as he looked at the two.

"No we don't go without mommy or daddy!" Alexis said as she shook her head.

"Well mommy and daddy aren't here." Dylan said as the he looked at the two.

"Well we stay up." Ethan said as Kaylee came in.

"Okay you guys you want to here one of mommy and daddy's song?" Kaylee said as they shook their heads and she put the CD in the player.

"Okay here." Kaylee said as _Right Here, Right Now_ came on and soon the two were fast asleep.

"How did you do that?" Dylan said as he looked at her shocked.

"I'm the smart one remember?" Kaylee said as Dylan rolled his eyes.

**There you guys go. This took me 3 hours so please review thanks.**


	7. New Mexico

It's the day before the gang goes back to New Mexico and not only are the parents excited but also the kids. Allison and Chad have been getting closer as well as Matt and Kaylee. Right now Kaylee was in her room packing when her mother came in.

"Hey sweetie." Vanessa said as she sat down on the bed.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" Vanessa said as Kaylee sat down beside her.

"Um yeah." Kaylee said. "Okay what is it?" Vanessa said as she looked at her.

"Mom how did you know that dad was the one for you?" Kaylee said as she looked at Vanessa.

"Well I realized it when your dad would do thinks for me and he wouldn't do it for any other girl."

"What do you mean?" Kaylee said as she looked at her mother confused.

"Well he would kiss other girls on the cheek but me on the forehead, if I came over he would stop anything he was doing to talk to me and I would just feel a lot more comfortable around him than any other guy." Vanessa said as she smiled thinking about her husband.

"Aw dad sounds sweet." Kaylee said as she smiled.

"He was and still is. Your aunts tried to tell me that he liked me but I was too stubborn to believe then but when he came to my room at like 11 o'clock at night and kissed me I knew he felt the same way." Vanessa said.

"So if a guy does thinks for you that he doesn't for others than he likes you?" Kaylee said as she looked at her mother.

"Something like that." Vanessa said as she smiled.

"You should finish packing we have to leave for the airport at 7." Vanessa said as she kissed her forehead.

"Okay thanks mom." Kaylee said as she kissed her cheek.

"Oh and Kay." Vanessa said as Kaylee turned around.

"I think Matt likes you too." Vanessa said as she smirked at her daughters shocked face.

"How do you know?" Kaylee said looking shocked.

"I'm your mother. I know everything." Vanessa said as she smiled and left.

As Vanessa left she went to go check on the twins to find them both sound a sleep and then on Dylan who had everything packed and was talking to his friends on the phone. Then she went on her and Zac's room to find him doing some late minute packing.

"I knew you didn't have everything packed." Vanessa said with a giggle.

"You know me I wait to the last minute." Zac said as he smiled at her.

"Yeah which is why when we went to Europe you forgot to charge your phone and had to wait to we got to the hotel." Vanessa said with a smirk.

"Not all of us can be organized like you." Zac said with a smirk.

"Yeah I know I'm perfect." Vanessa said with a giggle.

"Yeah you are." Zac said as he kissed her with his arms around her waist.

"So what did you and Kaylee talk about?" Zac said as he smiled at her.

"Um just girl stuff." Vanessa said as she walked to the bed and Zac groaned.

"Please tell me it wasn't about what I think it was about." Zac said as he looked at his wife; who bite her lip.

"Oh come on Nessa." Zac said as Vanessa giggled.

"Sorry babe but she's 15 can you blame her." Vanessa said.

"I know she is 15 that's why I don't like the fact that she is thinking about boys. She is way too young." Zac said as Vanessa raised her eyebrow at him.

"Too young, babe your sister started dating Joe at 16." Vanessa said as she looked at him.

"Yeah well I didn't like that my little sister was dating but at least it was it Joe. Well the Joe he was back then." Zac said as Vanessa giggled.

"Anyway she can't date until she is 25, 30 at least." Zac said as Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Babe at 30 we already had two I think your daughter is going to married by then and look at it this way at least she likes someone we already know is a good kid." Vanessa said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yeah I guess you are right." Zac said as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm always right." Vanessa said as she smiled and kissed Zac.

**The Next Day**

Everyone was all at the airport getting ready to go to New Mexico. They were all on their two private jets that they had.

"Mom why did we have to be up so early." Matt said as he and the gang all had to be at 6:30.

"Don't worry son you can sleep on the plane." Danielle said. "Okay guys Me, Vanessa, Nick. Selena, Taylor and Taylor are in one plane and the rest in the other.

"Man how did I get stick with all the girls?" Jackson said as the girls laughed.

"Sorry dude. But hey it is only a 3 hour ride." Matt said as Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Man whatever. They are going to be talking the whole ride." Jackson said as the girls all stuck their tongues out.

"Come on kids let's go." Nick said as everyone got on the planes.

"See you in a couple of hours Kay-Kay." Matt said with a smile.

"Yeah see you soon." Kaylee said as Matt kissed her cheek and they went to their planes.

"What was that all about?" Isabella asked Kaylee when they got on the plane.

"What was what?" Kaylee said as she looked at the two.

"You and Matt. That kiss." Jamie said as Kaylee blushed.

"Oh nothing." Kaylee said as she looked at them with a smile.

"You know something that we don't spill." Jamie said as Kaylee rolled her eyes.

"You two aren't going to stop are you?" Kaylee said as she looked at the two.

"Nope." They both said with smiled.

Kaylee just rolled her eyes as she told the whole story and the girls squealed as the story was told. Three hours later the gang were all in New Mexico and all went to their house that they had in Albuquerque. They all lived in a little area where they were all next door to each other. It went Zanessa, Nelena, Joe and Chelsea, The Launter, Kevin and Danielle and the Miley and Cody. After they all got unpacked and everything, they decided to all go to the Efron's house to surprise their parents.

"Hello." Lucille said as she answered the phone.

"Hey Mom." Zac said with a smile.

"Oh My God Zac. Hey sweetie; how are you and the family?" Lucille said happy to hear her son's voice.

"We are good thanks but we have a surprise for you and the others." Zac said.

"Really well they are all here what is it."

"Go open the door." Zac said as he hung up.

"What did he say?" Inez said.

"He said to open the door." Lucille said as her and the girls went to open the door.

"SURPRIZE." They all said as they mothers all yelled and hugged their kids and grandkids.

"OMG look at all of you." Inez said as she hugged Vanessa and Selena.

"Hey mom." Selena said as she hugged her mother.

"Lucy who is at the door." Jack said as him and Kevin came to the door.

"Hey old men." The guys said as they looked at their shocked fathers.

"Hey kids." They both said as they went to hug their kids and grandkids.

"Dylan you are looking more like your father everyday." Lucille said.

"Yeah I've heard." Dylan said as his father smirked.

They gang all talked for hours with Chelsea, Miley and Demi telling everyone that they are pregnant and everyone just catching up. Soon Chad and Allison came back downstairs with a box in their hand while all their parents where in the kitchen talking.

"Guys look what we found." Allison said as they sat down with the box.

"What is it." Matt said as they looked in it.

"Some tapes of our parents when they were our age. They even have the family concert they did in 09." Chad said as they looked in the box.

"Cool we could use of this as blackmail." Dylan said as him and the guys all smirked and the girls rolled their eyes.

"Hey put this one on." Isabella said as they but in the family concert tape form 09.

"Hey this is the one that got them together." Kaylee said as she remembered the story.

The gang all watched the tape and was amazed at how much their parents haven't change and how they look some much like their parents.

"I guess grandma was right about me looking like dad." Dylan said as everyone nodded.

"Hey kids what are you guys watching?" Vanessa said as her and the others came in.

"Your last family concert here." Jamie said as they all looked at each other.

"Where did you guys find that?" Demi said looking at them.

"In your old room." Chad said as he looked at his mother.

The gang all looked at the tape and smiled as they remembered that day while Joe looked at Demi and realized that he had made a big mistake by cheating on her all those years ago.

"Man this seems like so long ago." Kevin said as the others agreed.

"That because it was." Miley said as everyone laughed.

"Hey aren't these songs your hit songs." Jackson said as he looked at his mom.

"Yeah we never thought they would be hit we just wrote them for each other. Well those 6 did." Taylor said as Zanessa, Nelena and Jemi rolled their eyes.

"Aw dad that is so sweet." Both Kaylee and Isabella said as the guys all rolled their eyes.

"Yeah we thought it was too." Vanessa said Selena agreed and her and Selena kissed their husbands.

"Ew that's gross." All the kids said as everyone laughed.

**Well there you go. I'm not really proud of this one so please review and tell me what you think.**


	8. The Concert Part 1

"Guys I'm not going to do it so stop asking." Dylan said as he shook his head at his family.

"Oh come on bro, please." Kaylee said as she did the famous Hudgens pout which she got from her mother.

"Please don't do that Kay, you know I hate that." Dylan said.

"Than just do it." Matt said as he sat next to him.

"Fine but I'll only do it if Jackson, Chad and Matt do it too." Dylan said as he smirked and the guy's mouth dropped.

"No fair." Chad said as he was sitting by Allison.

"Come on guys for us." Allison said as the guys all sighed.

"Fine." They all said as the girls squealed.

The gang was all at the Launter's house and the girls decided to put on the music channel and of course all their parents songs were playing. So the thought they should all sing the songs but only the choruses and decided that the guys should do it too so they had been begging them for the past hour to do it.

"Okay well who goes first?" Jackson said as he sat next to his sister.

_Next up is the hit You Belong With Me by Taylor Efron._

"Well it looks like that answered our question." Isabella said as she looked at Jamie.

"Yay, mommy song play." Jessica said as they all laughed.

"Get the singing sis." Jackson said as Jamie glared at him and started singing.

_But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time_

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me._

Once Jamie finishes everyone claps and she bows as her brother rolled his eyes.

"Okay now who is next?" Jamie asked as she sat down.

_Next up is the HSM2 hit Bet on It by Zac Efron._

Everyone looked at Dylan as the all burst out laughing and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on really." Dylan said as he sang the song. After Dylan finished the rest of the gang went on singing their songs enjoying themselves.

Sometime though they didn't realized that they sounded just like their parents and to the younger ones (Bree, Alexis, Ethan, Jessica, and Tyler) they thought that it was their parents singing just smaller versions. Once they all finished they started to laugh but not before they heard clapping behind them.

"Well done kids." Kevin said as he looked at all the kids shocked faces.

"How long where you guys there?" Dylan said as he looked at them.

"Oh every since we heard You Belong with Me and then the rest we decided to stay for." Zac said as he smirked at his son.

"Mommy Kaylee sing just like you." Alexis said as she walked over to Vanessa.

"Yeah, she does, doesn't she." Vanessa said as she smiled at Kaylee who blushed.

"Why didn't you guys tell us you could sing that well?" Taylor said as she sat between the twins.

"And by well she means exactly like us." Nick said.

"Well because we figured you knew. I mean we are your kids." Isabella said as they all laughed.

"True." Selena said.

"Okay so are you guys going to tell us what songs you are singing in the concert later today?" Jackson asked them.

"Nope." They all said as the kids groaned. "

Why?" Allison said as she looked at her dad.

"Because every since we started the whole family concert thing we decided to keep what we sing a secret until the show." Kevin said as he smiled at her.

"Okay why did you guys come up with that?" Dylan said as he looked at Zac.

"Because we like to surprise each other." Zac said.

"But mostly it was because we didn't even know what we were going to sing because we were still righting the songs." Vanessa said as the older gang laughed.

"Wow." The younger ones said.

**ZANESSA*ZANESSA*ZANESSA*ZANESSA**

"Man would you look at this crowd." Jackson said as him and the gang where all at the concert but backstage.

"Yeah it looks like Mom's concert in Europe." Dylan said as he looked at the curtain.

"Yeah and trust us those were sold out." Kaylee said.

"It looks like our parents have the most fans in their hometown than anywhere." Matt said as everyone agreed.

"Hey kids." Joe said as he walked up to them.

"Hey Uncle Joe." They all said as they smiled at him.

"Okay well the show is getting ready to start so your parents need you to take your seat where your grandparents are." Joe said as they all nodded.

"Hey Uncle Joe, when you did the family concert before you got famous where they this big?" Isabella asked.

"Well some of them were. Mainly our last one before me, Taylor, Zac and Vanessa went off to college." Joe said.

"After that we really didn't do them anymore because when we came home it was only during the holidays and sometime we weren't all here." Joe said as they all nodded and went down to their seats.

"You guys have got to see the crowd out there." Joe said as he walked back over to where he was with everyone else.

"Yeah we can hear they sound like one of our regular concerts." Demi said as everyone laughed.

"So how are you guys performing?" Chelsea asked as she looked at them.

"Just like we always do Kevin is the host, the girls go first and then the guys." Zac said.

"Mainly saving the best for last." Joe said as the girls rolled their eyes.

"Yeah sure when we have more hits then you, you are really the best." Miley said as they all "Ohhed" Joe and he glared at her.

"Watch it sis." Joe said with the same glare and Miley stuck her tongue out.

"Okay let's go get ready before we start another family fight." Demi said as they all left and went to go get ready.

"Hey guys how you doing." Kevin said as the crowd started to scream and some of his fans all shouted his name.

The crowd was like any other concert with people with posters and a lot of screaming fans.

"Good so how about we get this started then." Kevin said as he laughed at their reaction.

"Alright guys give it up for the one and only **VANESSA HUDGENS!**" Kevin said as Vanessa ran out and the crowd got loud.

"Hey guys you ready." Vanessa said as she giggled and the music started.

**I know what you're trying to do  
Know what you're trying to say  
You're giving me the eye  
Than pushing me away  
It's like you're playing games  
Like you're the only one  
We're both winning the same  
So think about it**

All your friends are telling me  
There's only one ambition on your mind  
You keep on denying it  
But all the proof I need is in your eyes

You can say what you want  
Play it cool if you like  
But you're identified  
You play my heart 'cause you're smart  
Put up a front  
But I see what's inside  
That you're identified  
You play me heart 'cause you're smart

You keep asking how I am  
And watching what I do  
You waiting for the chance?  
Come on and tell the truth  
It's more than obvious  
The way you cover up  
So tell me why the fuss  
Just come on over

All your friends are telling me  
There's only one ambition on your mind  
You keep on denying it  
But all the proof I need is in your eyes  
(it's in your eyes)

You can say what you want  
Play it cool if you like  
But you're identified  
You play my heart 'cause you're smart  
Put up a front  
But I see what's inside  
That you're identified  
You play me heart 'cause you're smart

You can say what you want  
Play it cool if you like  
But you're identified  
You play my heart 'cause you're smart  
Put up a front  
But I see what's inside  
That you're identified  
You play me heart 'cause you're smart

I got a confession  
I can see through what you're doing  
I could tell from the beginning  
That you're identified  
Come on over to me  
Tell me now before you lose me  
It's no secret you pursue me  
Got you identified

You can say what you want  
Play it cool if you like  
But you're identified  
You play my heart 'cause you're smart  
Put up a front  
But I see what's inside  
That you're identified  
You play me heart 'cause you're smart

You can say what you want  
Play it cool if you like  
But you're identified (identified)  
You play my heart 'cause you're smart  
Put up a front  
But I see what's inside  
That you're identified (identified)  
You play me heart 'cause you're smart

Once Vanessa finished the crowd went wild as did her 4 kids who loved to hear their mother's voice.

"Alright Guys now you guys might know this next song." Vanessa said as the music started to play.

**When I think about you and me  
I get a little weak in the knees  
I feel the flutter of a butterfly  
Sometimes I can hardly breathe**

So baby... (Baby)

Hold me now (Hold me, Hold me now)  
I can't tell if I am lost or found ('Cause I'm living in a dream and I don't want to wakeup, wake up)  
And I don't know how to let you in (Don't know, Don't know)  
Or let you go, I'm so vulnerable  
Hold me now (Hold me)  
Please baby don't let me go ('Cause I'm living in a dream and I don't want to wakeup)  
I know for sure that you're the cure  
(Coming down with a case of 'I love you more', I don't want to be vulnerable)

When it comes to this book of us  
I think it's time now to turn the page  
But I don't want to say I love you first  
But my heart it can't hardly wait

So baby... (Baby)

Hold me now (Hold me, Hold me now)  
I can't tell if I am lost or found ('Cause I'm living in a dream and I don't want to wakeup, wakeup)  
And I don't know how to let you in (Don't know, Don't know)  
Or let you go, I'm so vulnerable  
Hold me now (Hold me)  
Please baby don't let me go ('Cause I'm living in a dream and I don't want to wakeup)  
I know for sure that you're the cure  
(Coming down with a case of 'I love you more', I don't want to be vulnerable)

****The crowd went wild once they saw a figure come out and to say all the Zanessa fans were really happy to find out who the male voice was in this song.

**I don't want to see you hurt  
Don't you worry baby girl**

While he is singing, Zac walks over to Vanessa and grabs her hans smiling.

**Take my hand, understand I'm afraid  
To tell you the very worst that you want to hear me say (Wake up)**

When you say it here tonight  
Will you mean it for life  
Will you tell me everything that your heart is really feeling for me?

So I, (So I)  
Won't be...

(Vulnerable)

('Cause I'm living in a dream and I don't want to wakeup, wake up)  
And I don't know how to let you in (Don't know, Don't know)  
Or let you go, I'm so vulnerable  
Hold me now (Hold me)  
Please baby don't let me go ('Cause I'm living in a dream and I don't want to wakeup)  
I know for sure that you're the cure  
(Coming down with a case of 'I love you more', I don't want to be vulnerable) 

Once Vanessa finished she bowed and waved to all her fans.

"Give it up for Zac Efron ladies and gentleman." Vanessa said as Zac smiled and waved as the fans and then hugged her as they both ran off the stage.

"There you go guys; A little Zanessa moment for you all. Give it up for Vanessa one more time." Kevin said as they all cheered.

Okay now give it up for the next Hudgens sister, **SELENA HUDGENS!"** Kevin said as Selena ran out on stage.

"Hey guys lets get this started." Selena said as her music started.

**(Round & Round)  
Round & Round  
Round & Round  
Round & Round**

****"There goes your song Izzy." Jamie said as she smiled at Isabella who was singing along to her mother.

**You see me standing there  
And act like you don't know me  
But last night you were calling me  
Saying you want me**

Oh why you always make me feel  
Like I'm the one that's crazy  
You feel my heart racing  
My my heart racing

Boy, I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
All I can say  
We're going round & round  
We're never gonna stop going round & round  
We'll never get where we're going  
Round & round  
Well you're gonna miss me  
Cause I'm getting dizzy going  
Round & round & round

You come to pull me close  
And whisper in my ear  
You always told me lies  
I've cried out all my tears  
I brush my feelings to the side  
But can you bring them back  
Bring them back  
Now you got me singing

Boy, I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
All I can say  
We're going round & round  
We're never gonna stop going round & round  
We'll never get where we're going  
Round & round  
Well you're gonna miss me  
Cause I'm getting dizzy going  
Round & round & round

Love me or love me not  
I'm staring at the clock  
I pick them flower petals off  
And then I watch them drop _**[x2]**_****

Boy, I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
All I can say  
We're going round & round  
We're never gonna stop going round & round  
We'll never get where we're going  
Round & round  
Well you're gonna miss me  
Cause I'm getting dizzy going  
Round & round & round

We're never gonna stop going  
Round & round  
We'll never get where we're going  
Round & round  
Well you're gonna miss me  
Cause I'm getting dizzy going  
Round & round & round

Uoh uoh uoh  
Uoh uoh uoh  
Uoh uoh uoh

"Thanks guys now this next one is one of my newer hits." Selena said as she nodded to the band to start playing.

**Watch all the flowers  
Dance with the wind  
Listen to snowflakes  
Whisper your name  
Feel all the wonder  
Lifting your dreams  
You can fly  
(Fly)**

****"God this is totally a chick song." Jackson said as all the girls hit him on the back of the head and the guys laughed.

**Fly to who you are  
Climb upon your star  
You believe you'll find your wings  
Fly  
To your heart**

Touch every rainbow  
Painting the sky  
Look at the magic  
Glide through your life  
A sprinkle of pixie dust circles the night you can fly

Fly to who you are  
Climb upon your star  
You believe you'll find your wings  
Fly

Everywhere you go  
So we'll find a home  
You'll be free to spread your wings  
Fly  
You can fly  
To your heart  
(Fly, fly)

Rise to the heights of all you can be  
(Fly, Fly)  
Soar on the hope of marvelous things

(Key Change!)  
Fly to who you are  
Climb upon your star  
You believe you'll find your wings  
Fly

Everywhere you go  
So we'll find a home  
You'll be free to spread your wings  
Fly  
You can fly  
To your heart

"Thanks you. I love you guys." Selena said as she smiled and ran off stage.

"Thanks Selena. Alright guys now give it up for the oldest Efron**, TAYLOR EFRON!"** Taylor ran on stage to be met with all her screaming fans.

**I'd never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go to  
You open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and you changed everything**

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

I've watched from a distance as you made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes  
And you made me believe

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh oh

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier, crazier

"Alright guys now this next one is from one of my hit movies." Taylor said as the crowd started to get louder.

**Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale**

Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty  
When I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale

****"Oh My God what the hell is up with all these chick songs." Matt said as Kaylee and Jamie hit him on the head and he glared at them.

**Time slows down  
Whenever you're around**

Can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
Every move you make everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say  
Is now it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
Today was a fairytale

Time slows down  
Whenever you're around

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Time slows down  
Whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart  
It's beating in my chest  
Did you feel it?  
I can't put this down

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale

"Thanks guys." Taylor said as she blew them and kiss and then ran off the stage.

"Alright guys give it up for the youngest Efron**, DEMI EFRON!"** Kevin said as Demi came on stage.

"Alright guys you ready for Demi." She said as the crowd got loud.

**I am confident, but  
I still have my moments.  
Baby, that's just me.**

I'm not a supermodel  
I still eat McDonald's.  
Baby, that's just me.

Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well everything's the same  
In the la-la land machine. Machine.

Who said I can't wear my  
Converse with my dress?  
Oh, baby, that's just me!

And who said I can't be single  
I have to go out and mingle  
BABY, that's not me  
No, no.

Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well everything's the same  
In the La-la land machine.

Tell me do you feel the way I feel  
'cause nothing else is real  
In the la-la land appeal

_**[guitar]**_****

Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
When everything's the same  
In La-la land machine  
Well, I'm not gonna change  
In the la-la land machine  
Well I will stay the same  
In La-la land...

Machine

I won't change anything of my life  
(I won't change anything of my life)  
I'm staying myself tonight  
(I'm staying myself tonight)

La la la la la...

"Alright guys now this next song is one of my old hits that I wrote." Demi said as she got her guitar.

**Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me**

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

****As Demi sang this part no one saw how Joe was looking at her and something inside of him told him that he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

**But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it**

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us 

****Once Demi finished she sighed and smiled at the crowd who was going crazy and bowed.

"Thanks guys." Demi said as she ran off stage.

"Alright guys now give it up for the youngest in the family Ms. **MILEY JONAS!**" Kevin said as Miley ran to the stage.

"Hey guys how about we end the girls out with a bang." Miley said as she giggled at the crowd.

**I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared**

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you

The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

****"Wait didn't you girls help her with this song?" Nick said as he looked at Selena.

"Yeah so." Selena said as she looked at him.

"Which parts did you help her with?" Zac said as he raised an eyebrow at Vanessa.

"Um hey I'm going to get some water. You girls want to come." Vanessa said as he and the girls left and the guys all shook their heads.

**It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
But what I need to hear now  
Is your sincere apology  
And when you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here**

The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I want to be  
With the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you  
You do (oh)

"Okay guys now this song is one of my favorites." Miley said as she started to play.

**Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights are long**

'cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy

Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I  
I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you

When I look at you  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone

Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I  
I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me  
All I need  
Every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful  
Yeah yeah

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you

I look at you  
Yeah  
Whoa-oh  
You appear just like dream to me

"Thanks guys." Miley said as she bowed and ran off.

"Alright that does it for the girls. Give it up one more time for Vanessa, Selena, Miley, Demi, and Taylor." Kevin said as the girls all came out and waved.

"Alright next up is the guys."

**There you guys go. Sorry its late had writers block. Please review. Part 2 out soon.**

**Songs-**

**Identified- Vanessa Hudgens**

**Vulnerable- Vanessa Hudgens**

**Round and Round- Selena Gomez**

**Fly 2 your heart- Selena Gomez**

**Crazier- Taylor Swift**

**Today was a fairytale- Taylor Swift**

**La La Land- Demi Lovato**

**Don't Forget- Demi Lovato**

**7 Things- Miley Cyrus**

**When I look at You- Miley Cyrus**


	9. The Concert Part 2

"Man that was awesome" Matt said as their mothers and aunts had just left the stage.

"Yeah I can't wait to see what dad and our Uncles are going to sing." Allison said.

"Hopefully they don't sing any lovey dovey songs." Jackson said as they all looked at him.

"What?" He said as they all just shock their heads and waited for the guys to sing.

"You girls were great." Nick said as he hugged Selena.

"Thanks babe." Selena said as she kissed him.

"Oh and thanks Kevin for the whole little Zanessa moment." Zac said as he glared at him.

"No problem but you guys kinda set that one up." Kevin said as they all laughed.

"Hey Demi I really liked your song Don't Forget. When did you write that?" Chelsea said as Demi looked at her.

"Thanks and um it was after a really serous relationship." Demi said as Joe looked at her and sighed.

"Oh well it sounded sad."

"Yeah it was but its all good now" Demi said as she looked Sterling and kissed him.

Joe on the other hand had heard the whole conversation and for some reason he didn't like the way Demi kissed Sterling.

_What are you doing Joe she is married with a son and a kid on the way. You have one on the way plus you love Chelsea. Right?_

"Kevin time to get out there." Nick said as he brother nodded.

"Cool, Zac get ready you're up next." Kevin said as he went out on stage.

"Wish me luck." Zac said as he kissed Vanessa and then went to go get into his spot.

"What up guys?" Kevin said as the crowd got loud.

"So you guys ready for the boys to sing." He said as they got louder.

"Alright well give it up for the one and only **ZAC EFRON!**"

When Zac came out all his fans went crazy and he saw his family down in the front and winked at them.

"Hey guys you ready for Zac." He said as the music started.

_She steps to the groove her body in tune  
She stops the whole room she got to everybody  
The red of her lips so hard to resist  
The curve to her hips I gotta tell somebody_

I'm helplessly falling into your eyes like whoa  
I'm hopelessly in love for the first time like whoa  
Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby  
Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby  
Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby  
Gotta make ya my baby  
My baby  


"There's your song V." Taylor said as her and Vanessa started to laugh.

_I stopped on a dime could she be lookin' at me  
With nothin' to prove she's makin' a move  
And as she walked through leaned in to tell me somethin'_

I'm helplessly falling into your eyes like whoa  
I'm hopelessly in love for the first time like whoa  
Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby  
Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby  
Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby  
Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby

She took my hand and led me 'cross the dance floor  
Everybody's watchin' like oh no  
The kinda girl you could only ever pray for  
All the cameras flashin' like oh no no no no  
And as we left together  
She whispered somethin' soft and sweet so right  
She said I'd love to love you all through the night

"Ugh now dad is singing lovely dovey songs." Dylan said as Kaylee hit him on the head.

"If it wasn't for dad singing songs like that before to mom we wouldn't be here." Kaylee said as she glared at him.

_I'm helplessly falling into your eyes like whoa  
I'm hopelessly in love for the first time like whoa  
Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby  
Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby  
Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby_

"You know you can be my baby any day." Matt said flirting to Kaylee as she looked at him and smiled.

"We'll see." Kaylee said flirting back.

_Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby  
Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby  
Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby  
Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby  
Gotta make ya my baby  
My baby _

When Zac finished the crowd went crazy as all his fans started to scream. "Alright guys now this next one is one of my new hits." Zac said as the music started.

_Lookin' at you now I can tell  
That you and your new relationship ain't goin' well  
There's no reason your name should come up on my cell  
Unless you're unhappy but that shouldn't be the case_

'Cause you said said he was the one  
Baby yes you said said you were in love  
'Cause when you left me you said that you wouldn't be  
Comin' back remember that but I never agreed

I hate to say it but I told you so  
Told you if you left that you were gonna be miserable  
Guess he don't do it like me or else you wouldn't be  
Runnin' back to the past it was you that left me  
I hate to say it but you know I'm right  
Everytime you're up be callin' for me late at night  
But now that you ain't got me tell me where you gon' be  
'Cause I can't take you back no my heart won't let me

Girl you know he can't touch like I do  
I don't see you trippin' or flippin' over his moves  
Don't take a genius to see he ain't that dude  
But you let him back you don't know what you was on

When you said said he was the one  
Baby yes you said said you were in love  
'Cause when you left me you said that you wouldn't be  
Comin' back remember that but I never agreed

I hate to say it but I told you so  
Told you if you left that you were gonna be miserable  
Guess he don't do it like me or else you wouldn't be  
Runnin' back to the past it was you that left me  
I hate to say it but you know I'm right  
Everytime you're up be callin' for me late at night  
But now that you ain't got me tell me where you gon' be  
'Cause I can't take you back no my heart won't let me

You fall on hard times it seems  
But you ain't gettin' no sympathy  
No baby not from me  
'Cause I told you you should never leave  
See you chose this road so you gotta go it alone  
Remember I told you so

I hate to say it but I told you so  
Told you if you left that you were gonna be miserable  
Guess he don't do it like me or else you wouldn't be  
Runnin' back to the past it was you that left me  
I hate to say it but you know I'm right  
Everytime you're up be callin' for me late at night  
But now that you ain't got me tell me where you gon' be  
'Cause I can't take you back no my heart won't let me  


"Thanks guys." Zac said as he ran off the stage as Miley came out on stage.

"You did great babe." Vanessa said as she hugged him.

"Thank you very much." Zac said as he kissed the her forehead.

"Alright guys who's ready for the Jonas Brothers?" Miley said as the fans screamed.

"Alright here they are the **JONAS BROTHERS!**" Miley said as she ran off stages and her brothers came on.

"Who's ready to rock?" Joe said as his fans screamed and his brothers started to play.

_I can feel you all around  
In the silence I hear the sound  
Of your footsteps on the ground  
And my heart slows down  
So now I'm_

I'm waiting for the moonlight  
So I can find you  
In this perfect dream  
Don't think that you can  
Hide there in the shadows  
Girl you're not invisible  
Your all that I can see

__"Really though did they all decided to sing romance songs today." Chad said as they all laughed.

_Somethings changing deep inside  
All my hopes are comin' alive  
As we're fading into the night  
I can see your eyes  
So I keep on_

I'm waiting for the moonlight  
So I can find you  
In this perfect dream  
Don't think that you can  
Hide there in the shadows  
Girl you're not invisible  
You're all that I can

See the darkness a believe we can make this  
All we want is to be  
We can stay forever cause when we're together  
I'm stuck in this fantasy  
I don't wanna leave  
And I'll keep

Waiting for the moonlight  
So I can find you  
In this perfect dream  
Don't think that you can  
Hide there in the shadows  
Girl you're not invisible _[x2]__  
Girl you're not invisible  
You're all that I can see  
And my heart slows down  
_

"Alright guys now this next one I wrote for someone special." Nick said as he looked backstage and winked at Selena who smiled at him.

_I never thought I would, did it  
Never thought I could  
I did it like that, did it like this  
Did it like everybody knows  
That we got something real, shorty  
I know what I feel  
So shout it like that  
Shout it like this  
Listen up, everybody knows  
But you, here it goes_

__"Aw I love this song from my brother." Miley said as Selena smiled.

"Yeah me too."_  
Cause I never really noticed  
Took a while for me to see  
Playing back the moments  
Now I'm starting to believe  
That you could be at the show and know everyone  
But it's you who makes me sing  
And I know where we are and I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh_

Every time you smile for me  
Takes me a while to bring myself back  
Cause you're all that  
And I just had to let you know  
I'm screaming out in the crowd for you  
I can't be too loud but I don't care  
I let 'em all stare  
I just want everyone to know  
The truth, it's only you

I never really noticed  
Took a while for me to see  
Playing back the moments  
Now I'm starting to believe  
That you could be at the show and know everyone  
But it's you who makes me sing  
And I know where we are and I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan

__Nick moved down so he is closer to his kids and grabs Isabella's hands and high five Tyler.

_You showed up and you looked so classy  
Made me think twice 'bout the way I was acting  
You were real from the start of it all  
Like a dream came to life, now I'm left in all  
Stars shine but your light is the brightest  
Love flies but your love is the highest  
You're so sweet that it drives me crazy  
A summer like no other, you're my L.A. baby_

I never really noticed  
Took a while for me to see  
Playing back the moments  
Now I'm starting to believe  
That you could be at the show and know everyone  
But it's you who makes me sing  
And I know where we are and I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh

That you could be at the show and know everyone  
But it's you who makes me sing  
And I know where we are and I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan 

"Thanks guys." They said as they ran off stage but Kevin stayed on.

"Alright guys give it up one more time for THE HUDGENS SISTERS, THE TRIPLE EFRONS AND THE JONAS FOUR." Kevin said as they all came on stage and waved at their fans.

They all took one final bow before the curtain fell. After the concert was over all the kids said goodbye to their grandparents and went backstage to see their parents.

"You guys were awesome." Jamie said as she ran and hugged her mother.

"Thanks sweetie." Taylor said.

"Mommy and Daddy sing." Ethan said as Zac picked him up.

"yeah buddy we did." Zac said as he kissed his cheek.

"Yeah but what was with all the romance songs." Jackson said as his sister and Kaylee hit him on the back of the head.

"Would you shut up!" They both said as everyone started to laugh.

**There you go. Please review and let me know how it was.**

**SONGS-**

**My Baby- Jesse McCartney**

**Told You So- Jesse McCartney**

**Invisible- Jonas Brothers**

**Your Biggest Fan- Jonas Brothers**


	10. The Date part 1

It had been a month since the family concert in New Mexico and everyone has been getting back to normal. Demi and Miley are 3 months pregnant while Chelsea is only 2 months. Chad and Allison have been getting closer just as Matt and Kaylee have.

"Hey Kay-Kay" Matt said as he came up to her at her locker.

"Hey Matt. What's up." Kaylee asked with a smile.

"Um I actually have something that I wanted to ask you." Matt said nervous.

"Okay what is it?" Kaylee said with the same smile as her mother that could make any guys melt.

"Um well I was wondering if you might want to hang out with me tonight." Matt said.

"You mean like a date?" Kaylee asked hopeful.

"Um ye-yeah." Matt said with a small smile.

"I'd love too." Kaylee said with an excited smile.

"Really." Matt said as he looked at her shocked but smiled when she shook her head yes.

"Great I'll pick you up at 7." Matt said with a smile.** (AN: He had his license already. He is a couple of months older than her.)**

"Cool I'll see you tonight then." Kaylee said as he kissed her on the cheek and then ran off to practice.

_OH MY GOD HE ASKED ME OUT!_ Kaylee said in her mind as she smiled.

"Wow what has you so happy?" Isabella asked as her and Jamie walked up to Kaylee.

"You girls will never guess what happened?" Kaylee said excited.

"Justin Beiber is single." Jamie said.

"Psh I wish. Anyway MATT ASKED ME OUT!" Kaylee said as her and her friends started to scream.

"NO WAY" Jamie said.

"It's about time. It's been like ages." Isabella said.

"So where are you guys going?" Jamie asked.

"I have no idea but I have to find something to war."

"Girl you're the daughter of Vanessa Efron, who happens to be a style icon. Use it!" Isabella said as Jamie agreed.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"MOM" Kaylee said as she entered her house.

"In the kitchen." Vanessa said. Kaylee walked to where her mother was to find her little brother and sister too.

"Kaywee." Alexis said as she smiled at her older sister.

"Hey lexi." Kaylee said as shed kissed her cheek.

"Hey lil bro." Kaylee said as she picked Ethan up and tickled him.

"So sweetie why did you call me?" Vanessa asked her oldest daughter.

"Oh can you help me find something to wear. I um kinda have a date with Matt tonight.

"Kay that's great and yes I'll help you. Go and get ready and we'll go shopping. Your father should be here in a minute."

"Thanks mom." Kaylee said as she kissed her cheek and did as she was told.

As if on cue, Zac walked into the door to see his daughter flying up the stairs.

"Hi dad, bye dad." Kaylee said as she ran past him.

"What's she so excited for?" Zac asked his wife with a chuckle.

"I told her that I would take her shopping for a new outfit." Vanessa said as she took the twins into the living room with Zac following.

"Why? She had a billion clothes. Her closet is almost as huge as yours." Zac said as Vanessa glared at him.

"I'm going to let that slide because I love you." Vanessa said as he smiled at her.

"But she wants a new outfit because she has a date with Matt tonight."

"WHAT!" Zac said as his eyes widened.

"V I thought we said that she was too young."

"Zac she'll be 16 in four weeks. I think she's old enough and plus she's going out with Matt, she'll be fine." Vanessa said as Zac sighed.

"Fine" Zac said as his daughter came down the stairs.

"Come on mom we have to go."

"Okay I'm coming." Vanessa said as she got her stuff.

"Kaylee." Zac said as she turned around.

"Do me a favor and text me with your outfit." Zac said as both Efron women rolled their eyes.

"Yeah sure dad." Kaylee said as she went to the car.

"Behave. Love you." Vanessa said as she kissed him.

"Love you too." Zac said as she left.

Zac sighed, he knew tonight was going to be hard because his baby girl was going on her first date. He felt someone pulling on his leg. He looked down and smiled when he saw it was Alexis and picked her up.

"Princess, no matter what mommy and your sister say about boys; just remember to stay away from them." Zac said as Alexis smiled and played with his hair.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"Matt man you were awesome in practice today." Jackson said as they left the locker rooms.

"What has you so happy?"

"Nothing just that I asked Kaylee out and she agreed." Matt said with a huge smile.

"No way. It's about time dude." Jackson said as he patted him on the back.

"Thanks man. Now I think the only problem is Uncle Troy and Dylan." Matt said knowing how over protective they can get when it comes to the girls.

"It won't be that bad unless they threaten to kill you." Jackson said.

"Thanks dude that makes me feel so much better." Matt said as he looked at him sarcastically.

"Anytime."

"Hey dad." Matt said as he walked into the living room to see his father and sister.

"Hey son." Kevin said looking up from the newspaper.

"Hey dad can you give me some advice on something?" Matt asked.

"Yeah what about?" Kevin said as he looked at his son.

"Um advice on your first date. I asked Kaylee out and she said yes."

"OMG It's about time." Allison said as she started to jump up and down. "It took you guys long enough."

"Don't you have someone else to bug." Matt said as he glared at her.

"Nope." Allison said with a smirk.

"A, go up to your room while I talk to your brother." Kevin said as Matt smirked at her.

"Fine." Allison said as she did what she was told.

"Now Matt what's up." Kevin said as Matt sat by him.

"Dad I really like Kaylee, I mean really, really like her. But what if I mess up tonight so bad that I lose my chances with her." Matt asked nervous.

"Son as long as you respect Kaylee and show her a good time; everything will be fine." Kevin said as he smiled at him.

"Thanks dad." Matt said with a smile.

**WITH KAYLEE AND VANESSA**

"Mom what about this." Kaylee said as she held a baby blue top.

"That's cute, try it on." Vanessa said.

"Mom what was your first date with dad like?" Kaylee asked as Vanessa smiled.

"Romantic.

_FLASHBACK_

"_So Zac where are we going?" Vanessa said as she sat in the front car of his car._

"_Nope can't tell you. You're going to have to wait." Zac said as he smiled._

"_Zacccccc." Vanessa said as she whined. _

"_Don't worry babe, we're already here." Zac said as he parked the car and opened the door for her._

"_Thank you." Vanessa said as she got out and took his hand._

"_Now close your eyes." Zac said as she looked at him confuse. _

"_Why? "Don't worry; you'll see." Zac said as she smiled and closed her eyes and he led her to her surprise._

"_Now open your eyes." Zac said as he stood behind her._

_Once Vanessa opened her eyes, she gasped. Right in front of her eyes was a private picnic on the beach. Zac had candles and everything which made her fall more in love with him. _

"_So um do you like it?" Zac said as he looked at her nervous._

"_No.. I love it." Vanessa said as she turned around and kissed him which he returned. _

"_Thank you." She said as they pulled back when air became an issue._

"_Anytime." Zac said as he smiled at her. "Come on let's eat."_

_As they sat and ate, they laughed, talked, flirted and kissed at certain times. After they got done eating they decided to take a walk along the beach. They both had their shoes off with Zac's jacket around Vanessa's arms and them holding hands._

"_I still can't believe you've liked me since we were 11." Vanessa said with a giggle._

"_What, I always thought you were cute and every time I tried to tell you how I felt I chickened out." Zac said with a chuckle._

"_Well I'm glad you finally told me." Vanessa said as she put her arms around his neck._

"_So am I." Zac said as he put his arms around her waist. _

"_I love you Vanessa."_

"_I love you too Zac."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Aw mom that's sweet." Kaylee said.

"Yeah it was." Vanessa said as she smiled thinking about it.

**Later That Night**

Matt was upstairs finishing getting ready. He had about 10 minutes to get to Kaylee's house and he couldn't wait to see her. He was putting on his jacket when he heard someone come in his room.

"Well someone knows how to clean up really well." Allison said as she smiled at him.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Matt said as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I know I'm shocked to but you do look nice bro."

"Thanks, you think Kaylee will like it?"

"Matt I'm sure she'll love it." Allison said as Matt smiled.

"Matt come down you're going to do fine. Kaylee likes you trust me. Everything is going to go great."

"Thanks sis." Matt said as he hugged her and left.

At the Efron house, Kaylee was in her room getting ready as her Vanessa was helping her by doing her hair.

"Mom you think Matt will like my outfit." Kaylee said as she looked at what she had on.

"Sweetie he's going to love it. You look great, stop worrying." Vanessa said as she smiled at her.

"Thanks mom for helping me." Kaylee said as she smiled at her.

"No problem, I still remember doing this with your Aunt Selena." Vanessa said as she smiled.

They finished getting helping Kaylee get ready when Zac walked in.

"You look great baby girl." Zac said as Kaylee smiled.

"Thanks daddy."

"So do you know where he is taking you?" Zac said as Vanessa rolled her eyes.

She knew he wasn't going to let this go. He was the same way with Demi and Taylor.

"No daddy he wouldn't tell me but please don't scare him so that he won't ask me out again." Kaylee said as she looked at him.

"Baby girl I thought you knew me better than that. I wouldn't do that, I might scare him a little though." Zac said with a small smile.

"MOM."

"Zac leave her alone. She'll be fine and I don't want you doing anything to ruin this." Vanessa said as she looked at him.

"Okay, okay I won't do anything." Zac said.

"Dylan." Zac said as he called his son.

"Yeah dad." Dylan said.

"I need you to follow your sister on her date."

'ZAC!"

"Okay,okay fine neither of us will do anything." Zac said as him and Dylan agreed.

"Dylan, go take your brother and sister down stairs and Zac go wait on Matt." Vanessa said.

"And please can both of you not do anything." Kaylee said as the two agreed.

"Dad how can you let her go out tonight on her first date at that." Dylan said as he brought the twins down and sat them on the floor.

"Well I think I let her go out than deal with your mother's wrath." Zac said as Dylan nodded.

"I get you." Dylan said as the two laughed.

As the two talked soon the door bell rang and Zac opened it to see Matt.

**Well there you have it. Sorry for long wait. I promise to have the next part out soon. Please review and let me know what story you want me to upload next.**


	11. The Date part 2

Matt's P.O.V

I finally had pulled up to Kaylee's house and I was nervous as ever. I had absolutely no idea why though. I mean Kaylee and I always hung out but I guess since this is our first date than it's harder. I walked up to her front door and rang the door bell and two seconds later I saw Uncle Zac.

"Hi Uncle Zac." I said with a smile.

"Hey Matt; come on in." He said as he stepped aside to let me in. I followed him into the living room where I saw Dylan and the twins.

"Hey Dylan."

"Hey Matt. Don't you look nice."

"Yeah well I got to look good for your sister." I said as we both chuckled.

"Speaking of my daughter, where do you plan on taking her?" Zac said as he raised an eyebrow.

I knew this was going to happen but some how I thought he was going to give me a break. I guess that what happens when you have a daughter.

"Um it's kinda a surprise." I said nervous.

"Ah you're trying to go down the same road I did. Good Choice." Zac said as I sighed of relief.

"Just know that you are taking out my baby girl and if you hurt her…"

"We'll kill you." Dylan finished off as I gulped.

"Zac, Dylan; leave Matt alone." I heard as we all looked up to see Aunt Vanessa.

Thank God for her. I knew it was a reason why she was my favorite Aunt.

"Oh come on Mom we're just having fun. I mean I went through this with Brittany." Dylan said.

"Yeah well I think you two have done enough." She said as she smiled at me.

"Well don't you look nice Matthew."

"Thanks Aunt Vanessa. You think Kaylee will like it?" I asked her looking at what I had on.

"I think she'll love it." She said as I smiled.

"I do too." I heard as I looked up and my jaw dropped.

Kaylee looked beautiful. She had on a blue dress with her hair down in its natural curls.

"Aw my sister actually looks cute." Dylan said.

"Shut up." Kaylee said as she glared at him.

"Wow Kaylee you look great." I said after I was able to talk again.

"Thanks Matt so do you." She said as she smiled the smile I love so much.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go." She said as we walked to the door.

"Hey Matt remember what we talked about." Zac said as Kaylee and Vanessa rolled their eyes.

"Always Uncle Zac." I said as we walked out of the house.

" What was it you and my dad talked about?" Kaylee asked as I opened the door for her.

"Nothing just regular dad stuff." I said as I smiled and closed the door.

"So are you ready for the best date of your life?" I asked as she giggled.

"Well it's my first date but yeah I'm ready." She said as I smiled and pulled out of the drive way.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"You know dad it's not too late for me to go and follow them." Dylan said once his sister and Matt left.

"Do it and I'll ground you until basketball season is over." Vanessa said as she glared at Dylan.

"Point taken." Dylan said as he went to his room.

Vanessa just shook her head at her son. She loved that he was protective over his little sister but sometimes he got out of control. Vanessa then looked over to see Zac sitting on the couch playing with Alexis.

"Don't worry babe you still got a while before Lexi starts to like boys." Vanessa said as she sat by him.

"Yeah I know but it seems like we just brought her home from the hospital. Now she's going her first date. She's growing up so fast." Zac said with a frown.

"Aw baby I know but Kaylee will always be you baby girl no matter how old she gets." Vanessa said as she smiled at him.

"Thanks baby. You always know how to make me feel better." Zac said as he smiled at her.

"No problem." Vanessa said as she kissed him.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"Hey guys." Isabella said as she walked into Jamie and Jackson's teen room.

"Hey Izzy." They both said.

"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked.

"Well our cousin is out on her date so I'm stuck with you two. Plus my parents had to go somewhere so they asked if Ty and I could stay the night." She said as she sat next to Jackson.

"Yeah sleepover!" Jamie said excited.

"Oh great now I'm stuck with you two and no guys to hang out with." Jackson said as both girls stuck their tongues out.

"So what shall we do now?" Isabella asked.

"Let's watch a movie." Jamie said.

"Which one." Her brother asked as he looked at the two who had smirks on their faces.

"VALENTIMES DAY!" They both said as he rolled his eyes.

"Someone kill me now." Jackson said putting his head down.

**WITH MATT AND KAYLEE**

"Matt can you please tell me where we're going." Kaylee asked as they sat in his car.

"Nope. It's a surprise." He said with a smile.

"Please." She said with a whine.

"Can't because we're already here." Matt said as he stopped the car and got out to open Kaylee's door.

"OMG, Matt this is the best place in L.A." Kaylee said shocked.

"I know only the best for you." Matt said as the two smiled at each other.

"Name please." The host asked them when they got to the door.

"Jonas." Matt said.

"Right this way." He said as he led them to the table.

"Thanks." They both said as they both sat down.

"Matt I can't believe you did this. It takes forever to get in this place, even for a celebrity." Kaylee said as she looked at him.

"I have my ways. Now order what ever you want and enjoy." Matt said as he smiled at her.

**AT THE LAUNTER'S HOUSE**

"OMG you're parents were so cute in that." Isabella said once the movie went off.

"I know right." Jamie said with a laugh.

"More like a bunch of dorks." Jackson said as the girls rolled their eyes.

"Okay now what because I'm not watching another chick movie." He asked as the two girls smirked.

"TRUTH OR DARE!"

"Hell no!" Jackson said shaking his head.

"Oh come on bro."

"No because somehow I'm going to end up doing or saying something stupid."

"Come on Jack, please." Isabella said giving him the famous Hudgens pout she got from her mother and aunt.

"Fine." Jackson said sighing as the two girls squealed.

For the next hour the three played with a lot of laughter because of everything that was done or said. It was Jamie's turn and she had the perfect plan in her head. Man how she wished the others were there because they would love what she was thinking.

"Okay Izzy, Truth or Dare?" Jamie asked.

"Dare, I ain't scared." She said with a smirk.

"Okay then, I dare you to kiss Jackson." Jamie said as the two eyes had gone wide.

"WHAT! I'm not kissing him." Isabella said as she looked at Jamie like she was crazy.

"Too late." Jamie said with a smirk.

"Ugh let's just do it and get it over with Bella." Jackson said as he looked at her.

"Fine." Isabella said as she sighed.

The two started to lean in and the next they knew fireworks were going off in their bodies. Once they pulled back, they couldn't do anything but look at each other.

"Wow."

**WITH MATT AND KAYLEE**

After dinner, Matt took Kaylee to one of their favorite parks. The two had been laughing, flirting and talking all night. Now the two were looking up at the stairs but it seemed like Matt was looking at someone else who was equally beautiful.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" Matt said with a dreamy smile as Kaylee looked at him.

"Only about 70 times but thanks." Kaylee said with a smile.

"Kaylee can I ask you something." Matt said sitting up.

"Sure." She said doing the same thing.

"We've been friends for a long time and I really, really like you and when you agreed to go out with me, I was so excited because I get to spend some alone time with you and this has been night of my life and-"

"Matt, just get to the point." Kaylee said with a giggle as she cut him off.

"Right sorry, well I just wanted to ask you if you'll be my girlfriend." Matt said nervous as he looked at her.

"I'd love too." Kaylee said with a smile as she kissed and then they both pulled back with smiles on their faces.

The two had driven back to Kaylee's house in silence but it was the good kind. Once they reached her house, the two walked up to her door with smiles on their face and their hands laced together.

"I really had a great time tonight Matt." Kaylee said as they connected their foreheads.

"I did too." Matt said with a smile.

"I have to go before my parents flip."

"Yeah well I'll talk to you tomorrow okay." Matt said as Kaylee smiled.

"Goodnight girlfriend." Matt said with the biggest smile. He was happy that he was finally able to call her that.

"Goodnight boyfriend." Kaylee said as she kissed him and then walked into her house.

That night the two went to sleep dreaming about the perfect night and their perfect girl/boyfriend.

**Well there you go. Looks like the prefect date and what is going on with Isabella and Jackson? Well please review and thanks for reviewing.**


	12. The Afthermath

"YOU DID WHAT!" Kaylee said as her, Jamie, Isabella, and Allison all sat at the park.

They were waiting for the guys to meet them, when Jamie decided to tell Kaylee and Allison what happened the night before between her brother and her best friend.

"Shh, could you be any louder." Isabella said as she glared at her cousin.

"I'm sorry Izzy, but omg you actually kissed Jackson."

"Yes, I kissed him, but it was only because Jamie made me." Izzy said as she looked over at Jamie who was smirking.

"Yeah, but you liked it."

"Shut up." Isabella said glaring.

"So, did you like it?" Allison said as everyone looked at Isabella who blushed.

"OMG, you did. I was only kidding at first, but it's actually true. Eww Izzy, that's my brother for God sakes." Jamie said with a disgusted face.

"I didn't say that I did." Isabella relied trying to save herself.

"You didn't say no either." Kaylee said with a smirk.

"Anyway…." Isabella said trying to take the attention off of her. "Kay, how was the date with Matt?"

At the mention of her boyfriend's name, Kaylee's eyes lit up.

"Oh it was good." Kaylee said trying to play cool.

"Yeah right, my brother came home smiling this huge smile." Allison said which made Kaylee smile.

"Oh really, wanna explain why Kay?" Jamie said with her eyebrow rose.

Before Kaylee could even say anything, she squealed as she felt herself be lifted into the air and spun around. Once she was put on the floor, she felt a pair of familiar lips on her own. Smiling into the kiss, Kaylee wrapped her arms around Matt's neck as he placed his on her waist. The two teens didn't notice their friends shocked faces. Needing air, Kaylee pulled back and smiled up at her boyfriend.

"Hey."

"Hey." Matt said as he kissed her nose.

"I missed you."

Giggling Kaylee peck his lips again before saying, "We just say each other last night."

"Yes, but that was too long to be away from you." Matt said as Kaylee smiled.

"Um can someone please explain to us what the hell is going on?" Jackson said as he and his friends looked confused.

"You didn't tell them." Matt asked his girl.

"I was until you interrupted."

"Opps, my bad."

"Tell us what." Chad said confused.

"Kaylee and I are together." Matthew said with a smile as he hugged Kaylee from behind.

As soon as those words left his mouth, the girls all squealed and ran to hug the two as the boys congratulated the two.

"It's about time dude." Jackson said as they did their little handshake and Matt laughed and nodded.

"Oh My God, you have to tell us everything." Jamie squealed as Kaylee laughed and began telling the story.

* * *

"I can't believe that my baby girl has a boyfriend." Zac said as he placed his hands over his eyes.

He and the guys were all over at Nick and Selena's place, while the girls were out looking at baby stuff. The guys all laughed and shook their heads at their best friend.

"Dude it's going to be okay." Taylor said as he placed his hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder.

"Yea Zac, I mean you know Matt is a good kid. His going to treat your girl right." Kevin said.

"He better or else I'm going to kill him and you'll only have one kid left." Zac said seriously as the guys laughed.

"And if he does, I'll help. Even though Kay's not actually my neice, I still don't like seeing her hurt and I highly doubt my son is that stupid to do anything to her." Kevin said as all the other guys agreed.

"I know and I'm glad that she's with Matt, its just she's my baby girl. I don't care what Nessa says, Alexis isn't dating until she's 40." Zac said sternly as the guys all shook their heads knowing that what Zac was thinking was far from the truth.

* * *

**JACKSON'S P.O.V**

The gang and I were all at our little hangout spot, just chilling around. I looked around at my group of friends and smiled as my eyes landed on Matt and Kaylee. The two were off in their own little world with Kaylee sitting on Matt's lap and his arms wrapped around her waist protectively. I couldn't believe that he actually asked her to be his girlfriend. I was proud of my best friend. He finally got his girl.

Speaking of girls, I couldn't get Isabella out of my head. Every since last night, that kiss is the only thing I could think about. I mean Isabella is hot, don't get me wrong, but I never saw her in that way until we kissed. It's like as soon as we did, something went off in me. I felt fireworks and it's been killing me because I want to know is she felt them too. I decided that I needed to talk to her, so I asked her if we could talk alone and we walked over to another table, away from our friends.

"So what's up?" Isabella said as she smiled at me.

God, that smile. Wait, what? Focus Jack.

"Um..I wanted to talk to you about last night. You know the um..the kiss." I said as I noticed that her smile dropped.

"Um ok what about it."

"I..well I wanted to know what you thought about it." I said as I looked at her and bit my lip.

"Well I mean it was just a silly kiss that happened because of your sister. I mean it's not like we felt anything right." Izzy said as my heart dropped into my stomach.

I fake a smile as I looked at her.

"Yeah, I didn't feel anything either. I was just checking with you."

Of course what I just said was a complete lie. I mean why did I feel this way, its not like I actually have feeling for her right. Then I got the thinking.

_I loved the way she smiles and laughs and how smart she is. She's not like other girls and I don't know it's just something special about her._

_Oh My God._ I said in my head. _I like Izzy__._

* * *

"Hey baby." Chelsea said as she walked into the house to see Joe sitting on the couch.

Joe smiled as he got up and kissed Chelsea before helping her with her bags.

"Hey. Have fun with the girls?" Joe asked as Chelsea nodded.

"Yea we went and looked at some baby stuff. Everything that I saw was so cute. I just wanted to buy them all." Chelsea said with a huge smile on her face as the two sat on the couch.

"That's good. Oh I never asked you, how far along are you?" Joe asked as he placed his hand over her baby bump.

"2 months, I'm a month behind Miley and Demi."

"Looks like we are going to have 3 babies born at once." Joe said as Chelsea laughed.

"Yeah I can't wait to see that happen."

"I love you Joe." Chelsea said with a smile.

"I love you too baby and our little peanut." Joe replied as the two shared a kiss before talking more about their baby.

* * *

**MATT'S P.O.V**

Kaylee and I were lying on my bed watching one of her favorite movies. I was laying on my back propped up on my pillows as Kaylee was laying on my chest, our hands linked together and my other arm wrapped around her waist. I smiled as I tighten my hold on her waist. I couldn't believe that my dreams had come true. I finally had the girl of my dreams. She could be with anyone, but she's with me.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard Kaylee asked me. I looked down at her and smiled as he played in her hair.

"You." I said as she blushed. I chuckled as she looked so cute. "You're cute when you blush."

"Shut up." Kaylee said as she sat up and pushed me a little. I chuckled as I lean over and kissed her.

"God, I love your kisses." She said once we pulled back.

"Ditto." I said with a small smile.

"Matt." Kaylee called my name after about five minutes of me holding her.

"Yeah baby." I said as I laid my head in her hair. God she smelled so good. Just like strawberries.

"Why'd you choose me?" She asked as I looked at her.

"Why? I chose you because of who you are. Your intelligent, kind, athletic, talent and more beautiful than any star in the sky." I told her as she blushed again.

"I serous baby, I was so scared that you wouldn't like me. I mean almost every guy in our class has a crush on you. Your different from other girls and that what guys like. When I say different, I mean the good kind of different. You have no idea how happy I was when you said yes to going out with me and being my girlfriend. I couldn't think of any other girl I would want to be with." By the end of my little speech, Kaylee had tears in her eyes. I smiled as I brush some that had fallen off of her face.

"And before you even ask, yes I meant ever word." I said as she leaned up to kiss me. Yeah I could defiantly get use to this.

* * *

**Wow it's been a while since I last updated this. I didn't think I was ever going to finish this because Zanessa broke up, but then a lot of you want me to continue and after rereading this I kinda want to. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	13. Sweet Sixteen

It's been weeks since everything went down with the kids. Jackson's and Isabella's feelings for each other grew everyday. Right now everyone was excited because Kaylee's 16th birthday was a day away. Seeing as it was their baby girl's sweet 16, Zac and Vanessa rented out a mansion for them to host the party. The Efrons along with Taylor, and the Jonas Brothers were all performing along with a couple of other people. Kids were excited to get invited to Kaylee's party because they all know they throw the best parties. Seeing as Kaylee was one of the most popular girls in school, and one of sweetest, almost everybody was invited to her party.

At the moment, the kids were getting ready to leave from school. Jamie, Kaylee and Isabella were all at Jamie's locker talking about the party when Jackson came over.

"Hey girls. Um Izzy, can I talk to you for a minute."

"Yea sure, see u girls in a minute."

"So Jack…what's up?" Isabella asked with a smile.

Jackson had got so memorized by Isabella, he wasn't think straight. He was so nervous because he was going to ask her to be his date to the party. Every time he got the chance to ask her, he would chicken out or they would get interrupted.

"Hello…anyone home…no?" Jackson snapped out of his trance as he saw Isabella wave her hand in his face.

"Huh..oh um sorry. Anyway I…I was wondering if-"

"Jackson!" The two turned to see Matthew, running down the hallway.

"What?" Jackson said annoyed that his friend had ruined yet another chance with him and Isabella.

"I need your help." Matt said as Jackson sighed.

"Can't it wait?"

"No. Dude, come on."

"But-"

"Jackson, its fine, we'll talk later." Isabella said as Jackson gave her a small smile and nodded.

Isabella kissed both guys on the cheek and waved before running off back to the girls as the Jackson hit Matt on the back of the head.

"Ow man what the hell." Matthew said as he rubbed his head.

"That was for interrupting, you ass. I was about to ask her to be my date to the party." Jackson said glaring.

"Dude, you still haven't done that, the party's Saturday." Matthew said as Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Yeah thanks captain obvious. Anyway what do you need help with?" Jackson asked as the two walked towards Matt's car.

"I….um need help with finding Kay a present." Matthew said as Jackson looked at him shocked.

"Dude, your girl's birthday is in a day and you still haven't got her a gift."

"Shut-up and just help me figure out what to get her." Matthew said as the two drove off towards the mall.

"Why should I?"

"because if you do, I'll help get you to ask Izzy to be your date."

"Deal." Jackson said with a smile.

* * *

**KAYLEE'S P.O.V**

I walked into my house and up to my room. Before I got there I saw that my dad was in his office, reading one of his scripts. I smiled as I knew my dad was kinda sad that I was turning 16. He didn't want me to grow up, but I keep telling him that I'll always be his baby girl.

"Hi daddy." I said making my presence known. I saw him look up and smile as I walked over towards him.

"Hey baby girl." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"New movie?" I asked pointed to the script as he nodded.

"Yea, action movie. It's kinda good. I might go for it." He said as I sat on his lap.

"You should, we love you in action movies especially mommy." I said as we laughed.

"Anyway how was school?"

"Oh you know same old stuff. Everyone's excited for my birthday though."

"I know they are. How about you, are you excited." He asked as I nodded with an excited smile.

"Your mom and I went to go check on the mansion. Everything looks go, the team is just making some final adjustments. We are going over their tomorrow before the party to make sure it's all perfect." He said as I smiled.

"Thanks daddy. And just because I'm turning 16 doesn't mean I won't be your baby girl anymore."

"I know, it's just you've grown up so fast. Before I know it you'll be getting married." I laughed as I knew we had a while before all of that.

"Even then, I'll be your baby girl." I said as I hugged him.

"I love you daddy."

"Love you too Kaylee." He said kissing my forehead.

* * *

"Jamie what am I going to do. I can't stop thinking about your brother." Isabella said as they talked on skype.

"Okay one ewww and two, I don't know what to tell you girl. He's been acting wired lately."

"I know what you mean. I think he likes me back because he keeps talking to me away from the group, but I don't know. God, why do boys have to be so confusing?" Isabella said as she fell back on her bed.

"Who knows. Why do you like him anyway I mean hello..he's my brother." Jamie said with a disgusted face.

"I don't know. I mean he's cute and sweet and smart and thoughtful and-"

"Wait a minute are we talking about the same Jackson Launter?" Jamie asked as she saw her best friend roll her eyes.

"Yes, just cause he's your brother doesn't mean he isn't like this. I mean he was all of this before, but its like after we kissed…all of these feelings surfaced. I mean it's like they're getting stronger everyday. The way that he smiles and how he makes me laugh and omg his body." Isabella said with a dreamy look.

"I repeat eww, enough with all of that." Jamie said as she changed subjects.

Little did she know, her twin brother was standing outside her doorway with the biggest smile ever on his face.

* * *

**ISABELLA'S P.O.V**

I was still on skype talking to Jamie, when all of a sudden my phone started ringing. I looked at it and my face lit up when I saw who it was.

"Hey Jamie, let me ring you back." I got offline before she could even say anything and answered my phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Izzy." My smile grew even wider when I heard his voice.

"Hey Jack, what's up."

"Oh nothing much. Hey can I ask you something."

"Yeah sure."

"Um well lee-lee's party is Saturday and well I was wondering if you had a date." OMG was he asking me to be his date. Wait it can't be true. Calm down and just answer him.

"Hello…Izzy."

"Huh oh yea, I'm here. Sorry and no I don't have a date to the party."

"Oh well since you don't have a date, and I don't have a date, how about we both go together."

EEEEEKKKKK Answer him Isabella!

"Of course I'll go with you." I said with the widest smile I ever had.

"Great I'll pick you up at 7:30."

"Ok see you then."

"Night Izzy."

"Night Jack." I said with a smile. I couldn't believe this. Maybe he did feel the same way.

* * *

**KAYLEE'S P.O.V**

I woke on Saturday with a smile on my face. It was finally my 16th birthday, the day that every girl dreams of, well that and their wedding. I smiled as I realized that my party was only a couple of hours away and I already knew it was going to be the party of the year. Before getting out of bed, I heard my cell phone vibrate. I grabbed it from my side dresser and smiled as I saw that it was text from Matt.

_Happy Sweet 16th, Beautiful._

_Can't wait to see you tonight. I know you are going to be the most gorgeous girl there. ;) _

_XOXOXO Matt._

After reading the text and sending him back a quick text, I walked down stairs and smiled as I smelled my mother's cooking.

"Mmmhh something smells good." I said with a smile as I walked into the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday baby girl." My mom said as she placed my breakfast in front of me which included French toast, eggs, sausage and apple juice.

"Thanks mommy." I said as I kissed her on the cheek.

"There's the birthday girl." My dad said as he kissed me on the forehead.

"Hey daddy." I replied back with a smile as Dylan came in with the twins and did the same thing.

"Excited for tonight." My dad asked me while reading the paper.

"Of course, it's going to be the party of the year."

"Well hurry and eat because we have to get to the spa." My mom said as I looked at her confused.

"Huh?"

"Oh your dad is giving us the whole spa treatment today. The girls are meeting us there." My mom explained as I smiled and went to go hug my dad.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I said as he laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Anything for you baby girl. You girl have a good time."

"Oh we plan to." I said as me and my mom high fived.

* * *

The girls and I were all getting pedicures, while the adults were all getting there nails done. We talked about the party tonight and how we were all excited for it.

"I can't believe Jackson asked you to be his date to my party." I said as I smiled at Izzy.

"You can't believe it, I can't believe it and I was there." Izzy said with a smile.

"Looks like it's going to be another couple in the group." Ally said with a smile as Isabella blushed.

"Um…okay eww. This is my brother we are talking about. I mean come on; this is the same guy who played pranks on us since 5th grade."

"So is Matt, but Kay's still got with him." Isabella said as I glared at them.

"Hey, leave my boyfriend alone." I said as we all laughed and finished our day at the spa.

After the spa, the girls all went home as my mom and I met my dad at the mansion to see how everything was going. The theme of the party was Masquerade and the closer the time got, the more excited I got.

"So what do you think Kay?" My mom asked me.

"I love it. I can't wait for tonight." I said as I smiled at my parents.

* * *

"You look beautiful baby girl." My dad said as he walked into my room to see my mom helping me finish getting ready.

My dress was ice blue with bits of white in it to match my white mask. Looking in my mirror I smiled as my dad was right. I did look beautiful; I looked just like my mom and trust me as you all know that's a good thing.

"Thanks daddy." I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok sweetie all done." My mom said as I turned to look at my hair. It was down and curled with a tiara on the top.

"You guys ready. The twins are downstairs and all ready." Dylan said as we nodded.

"Let's go get you to your party." My mom said as I smiled as we walked out the door, on the way to the biggest party of the year; my party.

Once we got to the party, we saw that almost everyone that I invited was there. I loved the way everything looked. As soon as you pull up to the house, it was a huge banner that said _Happy Sweet 16 Kaylee_! My family and I walked into the mansion from the back way so that we were on the balcony and everyone could see us.

"Hey everyone, I just wanted to say thanks for coming and LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" I said as everyone cheered and started dancing when the music came on.

After hugging all my uncles and aunts, I found the gang and smiled as I saw Izzy and Jack dancing.

"Hey birthday girl." I spun around and smiled as I saw it was Matt.

"Matt!" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for hug.

"You look handsome."

"And you look very beautiful, as I predicted this morning." I smiled as I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

* * *

The party ended at around 2 in the morning and just like I said, it was the party of the year.

My parents along with my Aunt Taylor and my uncles Nick, Joe and Kevin all performed their hits which everyone loved. I had a huge cake and had way too may presents. I could believe that my party was as big as it was.

We had made it home and I was in my room changing into my pj's when I felt someone knocking on my balcony door. I looked to see that it was of course Matt.

"Matt, what are you doing here?" I asked as I stepped out into the cold air.

"I never gave you your present. I wanted to give you your alone." I smiled as he handed it to me. I opened it and gasped as I saw that it was a charm bracelet.

"Matt….this..this is beautiful."

"I thought you might like it."

"Like it…I love it. Thank you babe." I said as I kissed him.

I felt him smile into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"So did you have a good birthday?"

"The best." I said with a huge smile. If my 16th was like this, I can't wait for my 18th.

* * *

**I'm soooooooooooo sorry that this is late. Trust me it's a lot going on with it being senior year and all. Forbidden love is uploaded so please go and read it. Plz review. Thanks. **


	14. I love you

It has been a couple of months since Kaylee's birthday and a lot has been going on. Kaylee and Matt are still stronger than ever, Chad and Allison are still flirting like crazy and Isabella and jackson have been on plenty of the dates. The only thing about that is Jackson still hasn't made them official which is killing Isabella. As for the parents...well they are all off doing there own things. Zac is off in Texas filming his new movie, Vanessa is working on her next album, Demi and Miley are both 6 months and Chelsea is right behind them at 5. It turns out that Chad was right about what his mom was having because both Miley and Demi are having boys and Chelsea is having a little girl. Joe finally has stepped up and has decided to propose to Chelsea the only thing is he has to figure out how.

* * *

**ISABELLA'S P.O.V**

"Jamie, i swear I'm going to kill your brother." I told my best friend as we all walked to our lockers.

"What'd he do now?" She said as Kaylee giggled.

"Nothing, just it. He's done nothing about us. I mean we've been on like 5 dates and he still hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend." I told them frustrated as we reached our lockers.

"I mean I know he likes me otherwise he wouldn't have asked me on all those dates, but i mean when is he going to make us official."

"Look Izzy, if he won't comet them find someone else." My cousin said simply.

"But Kay i really like him and you know that."

"Yea, but how long can a girl wait. I mean hell Matt made hm and Kaylee official after one date." Jamie said as Kaylee nodded.

I just sighed as I knew that they were right. I mean i couldn't wait around forever. I mean every since Kaylee's party, all Jackson and I have done is flirt, go on dates, hell we've even kiss again. We might as well be a couple. The only thing is he won't ask. I guess If he doesn't want to be a couple, i'm just going to have to move on.

* * *

**JACKSON'S P.O.V**

'So dude, I think I'm finally gonna do it." I told Matt as we walked to basketball practice.

"Do what?" he asked as he looked at me confused.

"Make me and Isabella official."

"About time dude, i mean its been what..like 3 months."

"Yeah well i just wanted to make sure that my feelings were right. I mean I didn't want to get with her and then fall for someone else. I didn't want to break her heart."

I was telling the truth, I mean normally i fall for a girl and then like 3 weeks later, I like another girl. I wouldn't call myself a player...just a guy who likes to see his options. Izzy isn't like any other girl though. She's special and I knew she was the one I wanted to be with. God i sound like Matt now. As we walked into the locker rooms, I overheard some of the other players talking.

"Dude guess who i have a date with tomorrow night?" James, one of the junior players, said.

"Who."

"Isabella Jonas." As soon as those words left his mouth, my heart dropped.

It couldn't be true, i mean she couldn't have said yes.

"Um, not to interrupt guys, but did you just say that you have a date with Isabella Jonas." I asked James.

"yeah I thought she was taken, but when i asked her she said no so I just made my move. Good things she's not because she hot." James said as he walked off.

"Dude are you okay,you look pale. Breath man." Matt told me as I just stood there.

She really is going out with someone else. I couldn't believe it, I was too late. After basketball practice, I drove over to Isabella's house. I had to get to the bottom of this. I had to figure out why she would agree to a date with James. I mean come on, I'm way better than him. Once I got to Isabella's house, I went up to the door and knocked and she came and answered the door.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Isabella asked me.

"Um, I needed to talk to you. Can I come in?" She nodded as she let me in the house and we walked into the living room.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Um well when i was in practice, I hears some interesting news."

"Okay, what was it?"

"Are you really going on a date with James." I asked her looking her in the face. She just sighed as I already knew the answer.

"Yeah I am. He asked me and I said yes."

"Why Izzy, why would you do that. I thought we had something." I asked her getting angry.

"So did I. Jack we've been on 5 dates and you still haven't asked me to be your girlfriend. Sometimes I think you don't even want to be with me."

"Are you kidding me. Izzy, I think about you everyday. I can't get you outta my head. The only reason why i haven't made us official is because I had to make sure I wasn't going to break your heart." I told her getting frustrated. By the look on her face i knew that was the wrong thing to say.

"You shouldn't have to figure it out Jack, you should already know. I guess you weren't the guy I thought you were. I think it's time for you to leave." She said as she walked to the door.

"Izzy.."

"Now Jack." She said with tears in her eyes.

I moved my hand to try and whip them but she moved her head before i could reach her face. I just sighed before walking out of the door. I seriously think I just messed up my chances with a great girl.

* * *

**KAYLEE'S P.O.V**

I was in my room packing up a bag. My family and I were going to go visit my dad in Texas. We hadn't seen him in like 2 months and we were going to go and surprise him. He had decided to do the action film and I was excited to go because he was working with Channing Tatum. As i was packing my phone started to ring and I smiled because it was the ringtone I set for Matt.

"hello"

"Hey beautiful." I smiled as I heard his voice.

"Hey baby. What's up."

"Oh nothing, just checking up on my girl. What are you doing?" God i love when he says my girl.

"Packing for Texas."

"Why are you going to Texas."

"Remember I told you that my family is going to visit my dad. We are going this weekend because we don't have school Monday." "Oh right, now I remember. hey baby, can you do me a favor."

"Sure what is it?"

"Turn around." I was confused, but did it anyway and i smiled as I saw Matt standing on my balcony. I walked over and let him in as he pulled me in for a kiss.

"Hi" I said with a giggle as we pulled back.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I thought I would come and see if you wanted to go on a walk with me." He said as he pulled me closer to him.

"I'd love too." I said as i gave him a quick kiss and went to grab my phone before we left.

"I can't believe you're going to be gone for the whole weekend. What am I going to do without you." Matt said with a pout.

"Aw baby, its only 3 days. I leave tomorrow at 7 and I'll be back Monday night. Plus you can hang with the gang."

"Yeah well its no fun without you." He said as he kissed my forehead.

We had walked over to the park and were both sitting on the swing set. Matt had grab my hand and pulled me into his lap as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I laid my head on his shoulder as we just talked about anything.

"Kay."

'yeah." I said looking up at him.

"Promise me you won't fall for someone on Texas." I looked at Matt as I saw he was serious.

"baby, I'm not going to fall for another guy. I with you and I only wanna be with you. Plus you can't fall for someone in 3 days."

"I did." He said as i looked at him.

"I love you Kaylee." I had tears in my eyes as those words left his mouth.

"You don't have to say it back, I-I just want to let you know that's how i felt and -" I cut him off by kissing him as the tears fell from my eyes. I felt him pull me closer before we pulled back.

"I love you too." Matt has a huge smile on his face when I said that. He wiped my tears away before pulling me in for another kiss.

* * *

The next day my family and I had all made it to Texas. The smile from when Matt had told me he loved me never left my face. He texted me this morning before we left and we had been texting each other ever since. The girls went crazy when I told them, it was too funny. We had checked into the same hotel that my dad was staying in and we found out that he had the day off today. The told us what room he was in and we all decided to go and surprise him. Dylan knocked on the door and when he opened the door, my dad;s face was priceless.

"Surprise." We all said as we all ran to hug him.

"Oh My God, what are you guys all doing here." My dad said as he all hugged us and kissed my mom.

"Well the kids have Monday off, so I decided why not." My mom said with a smile as my dad kissed her again.

"Okay, okay children are here." Dylan said as he was holding Alexis.

"Hey dad, Channing tatum wouldn't be here by any chance would he." I said smiling innocent at my dad who laughed.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Dylan said as i glared at him.

"Yes, but its Channing tatum, Hello." I said as I rolled my eyes at my brother. I bet if Megan Fox was here.

'Sorry sweetie, he's filming today." My dad said with a chuckle.

"So babe, what's there to do in Texas." My mom asked still in my dad's arms. I swear I love their relationship.I hope mine is going to be like there's someday.

"Well how about we all go out to lunch and catch up. I haven't seen you guys in 2 months and I missed you all like crazy." He said as he picked up Ethan.

* * *

**JOE'S P.O.V**

Chelsea and I were at the mall doing some shopping for my baby girl. I couldn't be happier with my life right now. As Chelsea was shopping though clothes, I walked over to the Jewelry store to pick up her engagement ring. I had finally decided to propose. I wanted to settle down. I was going to do it after the baby is born and everything, i just wanted to get the ring first. After I had picked up the ring, I walked back to the store was Chelsea was at, but I had bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." the lady said.

"no it's okay."

"Joe?" I looked to see that it was Camille, the woman I had cheated on Demi with.

"Camille?"

"Oh wow, I haven't seen you in years."

"I know how are you."

"I'm good. What about you."

"The same."

"Um Joe, I kinda have to tell you something" She said looking nervous.

"Okay what is it?"

"Joe?" I turned to see Chelsea behind me with a couple of bags. I grabbed them from her before introducing her to Camille.

'Congrats on the baby." Camille said.

I notice that her smile was fake and I was confused on why. Before I could thank her, a girl about the age of 12 walked up to her.

"Mom, come on, I have to find those new shoes." I looked at the girl.

She looked just like me, but she had Camille's eyes. Everything else was like me.

"Okay Jasmine, I'm coming."

"You have a kid."

"Um yea, her name is Jasmine. Jasmine this is-"

"OMG, you're Joe Jonas. i have like all of your albums." I chuckled at the girl and shook her hand.

'Its nice to meet you." "Come on Jas, we have to go."

'Wait, Camille what did you want to tell me?" I asked her.

"Um I'll tell you some other time. Here's my number. I'll call you."

"Okay." Once Camille left, Chelsea and I made our way home.

"babe, Camille's daughter looked just like you."

"i know its strange." I said as we drove home. I mean the last time I saw Camille was like 2 months before Chelsea and I got together. I mean we couldn't have had a child together, could we?

* * *

**Well there you go. Sorry for how late it's been. I had writers block and its the end of senior year so I have a lot going on. but thanks for reading and sticking with the story. Plz review**


	15. New Boyfriend

***looks behind door* Um...hey guys. Look before u kill me hear me out. I'm soooooo sorry for taking 4 months to upload. I was just so busy with senior year, prom, graduation, my summer job and moving into my dorm at college. on top of all that I kinda had writers block but I reread my stories and all my ideas came back so please be with me. Anyways on to the story...**

* * *

**Matt's P.O.V**

Man I miss my girl. She was still in Texas with her family and was coming home tomorrow night and I couldn't be more excited. Ever since we said "I love you", it's like our relationship has gotten better, even if it we only said it just three days ago. I looked over as "Baby" by my uncle Zac started playing. I smiled as I knew it was my girl. Kaylee laughed when I told her that this was her ringtone, but I don't care because she is my baby.

"Hey baby."

"Hey honey" I smiled as I heard her voice. God did I miss her laying with me.

"So what are you doing right now?" I asked her as I laid on my bed with one of my arms behind my head.

"Packing. Mom says our flight leaves tomorrow at 1 and my dad wants to take us out before we leave."

"So that means you should be home by like 5." I said as excited as Kaylee giggled.

"Someone's excited for me to come home."

"Of course I am. I missed my girl."

"Aw babe, I missed you too, but I'm sure you had plenty of fun without me this weekend.

"Please, my girlfriend left me for the weekend and my best friend is moping around." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"So I see Jackson is still upset Jamie is went out with James."

"Yes he's just keep moping, it's sad."

"Well services him right for what he did to my cousin." I just laughed as I could picture her face.

"I love you Kay."

"I love you too Matt." She said which made me smile. God, could life get any better.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

God could life get any worse. I haven't talked to Izzy since she kicked me out of her house and its killing me. And to make matters worse, she actually went out with James. Don't get me wrong, James is cool and all but he's not me and I'm supposed to be with her not the other way around. I remember when she came over yesterday and didn't say two words to me.

_**FLASHBACK**_

I was in the backyard shooting hoops, when I heard the doorbell ring. I ran to go answer it, but I saw that my sister had bet me to it. I then realized who was at the door.

"Hey girly" Jamie said as she opened the door and let Isabella in.

"Hey."

"So tell me all about you and Mr. Andrews." I heard my sister say as I rolled my eyes.

"OMG Jamie, the date was beautiful. He took me for a picnic in the park and we watched the stars, it was wonderful."

"Our dates were better." I said in my head as I finished listening to their convocation.

"Oh and he kissed me." Izzy said as my eyes widen and they squealed.

"I'm going out with him again next Friday." My entire face dropped at hearing that. I finally decided to make myself noticeable as I walked into the living room.

"Hey guys." I said as they both looked at me and I could tell that Izzy didn't want to see me by the look in her eyes.

"Hey bro."

"Um…I going to get on home." Izzy said as she looked at me. I was going to speak, but she talked before I could.

"Talk to you later Jamie." Izzy said before getting up to leave as I watched her retreating back.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

I had to get my girl back. I just couldn't let him ask her out. I know she doesn't want to talk to me much less see me, but I'm not giving up without a fight. Izzy and I will be together, I just have to figure out how. God, please help me.

* * *

**Kaylee's P.O.V**

We had finally made it home and I was super excited to see Matt. God I missed him like crazy. Running upstairs into my room, I threw my stuff on my bed before grabbing my phone.

"Mom, I'm going to see Matt." I yelled as I ran down the stairs.

"Okay, be back before curfew."

"Well do."

"Someone's a little too excited to see their boyfriend." I looked over to see Dylan on his laptop in the living room. I glared at him as he had a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up." I said as he started laughing.

"I wouldn't be talking if I was you."

"Oh really why?" He asked challenging me. 2 seconds his laptop rang and then Brittney's face popped up.

"Hey baby, you called me." She said as I smirked at him.

"Now who's excited?" I said as he glared.

"Oh shut up and go." I just laughed as I ran out the door. Once I reached Matt's front door, I rang the doorbell and smiled as his mom opened the door.

"He's upstairs."

"Thanks Aunt Danni" I said as I hugged her before going upstairs.I walked into Matt's room to see him engrossed in one of his video games. I knocked on his door and he didn't even look up.

"Go away."

"And here I thought you would want to see me, but I guess not huh." I said as smirked when he looked up.

"Hey baby." I said and not even a second later I was in his arms.

"Oh God Kay, I missed you." He said once we pulled back from the hug. I just smiled and kissed him.

"I missed you more." I said once we pulled back which made him smile.

"There's no way. Ally laughed at me because she said every time she saw me I was on the phone with you." He said as we laid on his bed.

"Yea Dylan said the same. Are we bad?" I asked him as he looked at me. "Nah, just in love." He told me which made me smile.

"I love you Matt."

"I love you too Kay." He said as we kissed.

"So how many guys hit on you." He said as I rolled my eyes. Here we go

* * *

"So cousin, what's up with you and Jack?" Kaylee asked Isabella the next day at school.

Isabella just shrugged as she answered her question. "I don't know and I could really care less. He had his chance with me and he blew it so that's his fault."

"I'm with you Izzy. He's been walking around all sad, but if he really cared he would do something about it." Jamie said. Before anyone could say anything, James walked up to them.

"Um Hi girls."

"Hey James."

"So, um Izzy can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure. I'll see you girls next period." They nodded as they walked off, leaving the two together.

"So what's up."

"Well I really like you and I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend." James said kind of nervous as Isabella had a smile on her face.

"I'd love to James." She said making him smile.

"Great." James said as the two kissed, not noticing a certain someone was watching them.

"Hey man." Matt said when he saw Jack walk into the gym for practice.

"Hey."

"Dude, what's wrong with you." Jack just sighed as he sat on the bench and looked at his hands.

"James asked Izzy to be his girlfriend an-and she said yes."

"Oh man I'm sorry." Matt said as he saw his best friend shake his head before putting it into his hands.

"I messed up big time man. I thought I was doing what was right by waiting, but I just missed my chances with her."

"Don't think like that man. You never know, they might not even work out."

Before the two could say something, they heard laughter and looked up to see Isabella and James walking into the gym together. He was carrying both his bag for basketball and hers for dance practice. He had his arms wrapped around her shoulder and was whispering stuff in her ear that made her giggle. When they reached the locker rooms, he handed her the bag before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her which made her wrap her arms around his neck.

"Yea because they really look unhappy." Jack said as he got up and walked into the locker rooms.

* * *

**Well there you guys go...please review and I promise the next one will be uploaded soon.**


	16. Trouble

**JACKSON'S P.O.V**

God this week has been horrible. It seems like everywhere I walk in school, I see James and Izzy. It kills me to see him kiss her or hug her from behind or be able to tell everyone that sees his girlfriend. That's supposed to me, not him and what makes it worse is that Izzy hasn't talked to me in a week. I was walking out of 3rd period when I saw her at her locker, surprising by herself. I sighed before deciding to walk up to her.

"Hi."

"Hi Jack can I help you?" She said as she turned to look at me.

"I miss you." I said as I looked at her and she sighed.

"Yeah well things happen. I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Izzy come on. You haven't talked to me in nearly two weeks. I try and talk to you, but James is always around you." I said getting frustrated.

"So this is what this about. You're jealous. Well, I probably wouldn't be with him if you weren't such a jerk and took all day. I mean seriously Jack did you think I was going to wait around forever." She said getting angry.

"You're right and I'm sorry. I missed my chance with you and it's my fault, but can we please go back to being friends again because I really missed you." She just looked at me not sure if she wanted to or not.

"I'll buy you ice cream after school." I pleaded with a small smile which made her laugh.

"Ok. Deal." She said as I smiled and hugged her.

"I missed you Izzy."

"Ditto. Now come on let's get to class." While we were walking to class, I had to ask her something that had been bothering me every since they got together.

"Hey Izzy, does…does James make you happy." Izzy just smiled as I already knew the answer.

"Yea he really does. I know he may be a year older, but I am happy. He's a great guy." My heart broke with every word she said but I just put on a smile for her sake.

"Okay as long as you're happy, I'm happy." Even if that was a total lie.

* * *

**DYLAN'S P.O.V**

Britt and I were in my room after school just chilling and watching movies. We hadn't really hung out because we were both busy with college things, but getting ready for college wasn't gonna stop me from being with my girl.

"So I went to go see Mr. Abrams today." She said talking about our guidance counselor as I looked at her. She was talking while we were watching "The Vow." I knew this was important because she never talks during this movie. Hell she gives me death glares when I do it.

"Ok, what happened. "I said pausing the movie.

"He gave me some information about some colleges in New York."

"Why would he do that? I though you said you were going to go a college here, like me" I asked confused.

"I may have asked him too." She said looking down.

I was shocked. We had been talking about going to school here in LA since like sophomore year. I was going to go to UCLA and she was going to go either there or a school close to there.

"I don't understand. We've been talking about UCLA and schools here since 10th grade."

"Yeah but Dylan NYC has a great performance program."

"So does UCLA! Or Berkeley! I mean damn Brittany this is LA. The birth place of famous people. We have been talking about going to school since forever. You're fucking mother is Ashley Tisdale." I said getting angry.

"Don't fucking get mad at me Dylan! You know I don't want to be famous here in LA. I've wanted to go to New York since forever. I've told you this a thousand times so don't ask so damn surprise. I know we made plans, but plans change. I don't want to become famous because of my mother, I want to be famous on my own. You're my boyfriend you're supposed to encourage me and be happy for me." She said as she yelled at me with tears in her eyes. "Some boyfriend you are." She said getting up.

"Britt wait!" I said yelling after her. Before I could reach her, she had already left and was in her car. I walked back in the house and slammed the door. _Way to go Dylan_

* * *

**JOE'S P.O.V**

Chelsea was out with the girls doing some shopping for the baby. I was so excited about being a father. It finally sunk in and I'm not going to lie I'm terrified but I think I'm going to be ok. Camille had texted me and asked if she could over and I told her sure. I heard the doorbell rang and got up to answer to see that it was Camille.

"Hey come on in" We both walked to the living room and sat down catching up.

"So um Joe, remember at the mall I said I had to tell you something."

"yeah what was it."

"Um do…do you remember that a couple of weeks before we broke up, I had got really sick."

"Yeah." I said looking at her confused.

"Well I…I found out the day you broke up with me that I was 2 months pregnant. My..My daughter Jasmine, well she's yours too." She said as she passed me a picture of her as a baby.

Jasmine had looked just like me. She has Camille smile but everything else is mine. I looked at Camille speechless. How…How can that be I mean… OMG I have a daughter. Oh God.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You had just broking up with me. If I would have told you, you probably wouldn't have believe me. What was I supposed to do?" I just looked at her as I thought about how stupid I was back then. She's right. I might have thought that she was lying. I just sighed and closed my eyes.

"I wanna be in her life." I said surprising her.

"Joe you-"

"Im serious. I missed what like 12 years of her life. I don't want to miss anymore."

"Okay." Camille said with a smile. I knew I was doing the right thing, but God, Chelsea is going to kill me.

* * *

**DYLAN'S P.O.V**

It's been 3 hours and Britt still hasn't called me back. God, I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I said what I did. I mean of course I support her. I need advice. I grabbed my laptop as I turned on Skype and rang my dad. About 5 minutes later, my dad's face popped up on the screen.

"Hey Dyl. What's up."

"Dad I need help."

"Oh uh what did you do?" He said with a laughed.

"Brittany and I got into a fight."

"Oh girl trouble. What happened?" So I went on telling my dad everything and how I made a fool of myself and how Brittany left the house crying.

"Wow."

"Yeah what do I do?"

"Well, how are you feeling about her looking at other colleges?"

"I hate it. We've been talking about schools here. Every time I ask her about college, she talks about LA and now all of sudden its New York. She said she's been telling me about New York, but I don't remember."

"Is it that you don't remember or that you don't want to remember?" My dad asked as I looked at him confused.

"Son, listen. You know your mom and I got together in our senior year of high school, so college and everything was horrible for me. I had just got with your mother and now we had to think about college's separating us. Yeah I wanted us to be together, but at the same time I had to support your mother. Whatever she wanted to do, I supported it. If she was going to a college 5 minutes or 5 hours away then I was going to be happy. I know you love Brittany son, but as much as it hurts, you have to be there for her. Whatever happens to you two, then it happens, but don't spend your last couple of months together fighting." I listened to my dad and he was right. I knew what I needed to do.

"Thanks dad. That really helped." I said with a smile.

"No problem. Tell your mother and siblings I said hi and I love them and I love you Dyl."

"Will do and I love you too dad." I said as we signed off and I ran out the door to my girlfriend's house.

* * *

**ISABELLA'S P.O.V**

"Jack you're a idoit." I said as I laughed at a joke he told me. We were walking to my locker after class the next day at school. I had to say did miss Jack and I'm happy we're back to being friends. We were laughing and joking around when all of sudden Jack's face changed.

"Hey babe." I turned around to see James walking towards us.

"Hey." I said as we kissed.

"Hey Jack. What's up dude?"

"Nothing much. Hey Izzy I'm going to go. I'll see you later." Jack said as he left before I could answer. He had looked so different then he was a couple of minutes ago.

"So what's up with you and Launter." James had asked me.

"Jack? Nothing why?"

"I know you two use to go out on dates. I can tell he still has feelings for you." I turned to look at James as I could tell this was bothering him.

"Babe, what me and Jackson had is long gone. I'm with you and that's who I want to be with. We're just friends." I said as I gave him a kiss.

"Okay as long as that's all you are." He said with a smile as we pulled back. I mean I knew was right. I liked James. I wanted to be with him. Jackson lost his chance with me so I guess he loses.

* * *

**Well there you guys go. I know ive been MIA but a lot has been going on in my life. Idk when the next chapter will be up but hopefully soon. Anyway please review and let me know what you all think. Love 3**


	17. OH NO!

**JOE'S P.O.V**

Chelsea was going to kill me, I just know it. I mean how to do you tell your pregnant girlfriend that you have a 12 year old daughter? Maybe she won't be mad, maybe she would understand because we weren't together at the time. Wait a minute, we were kind of together. I mean she is the reason I kind of broke up with Camilla in the first place. God all of this sucks ass. This is problem my punishment for all of the sneaky shit I did back then.

"Babe, you home?" I heard Chelsea say from the living room. _Well this is it_. I walked into the living room to see with 5 big bags, all for the baby.

"Wow babe did you buy up the whole story." I said as I gabbed some of the bags from her.

"Oh hush, it was all so cute, I couldn't help myself. Plus the girls bought some of it." She said as we sat the bags in the living room.

"Oh babe look isn't this just the cutest." I looked over and saw her holding a yellow onesie that said _Our First Born_ on it. _How ironic. _I thought as I nodded at her with a smile.

"Hey baby. I have to talk to you about something." I said nervously.

"Okay what's up." I looked over at my girlfriend and my heart nearly broke. She looked so beautiful with her hand on her swollen stomach.

"Um…I don't know you are going to take this."

"Whatever it is Joe, I'm sure it can't be that bad." _Wait until you hear what I have to say._

"Just know that I love you and our child more than anything." I said as I looked into her eyes. One of my hands on her cheek and the other on her swollen stomach.

"Okay."

"Well…..um remember when we ran into Camille at the mall the other day. Well….sh-she came over and told me something very interesting."

"What did she say?" I didn't say anything at first because I didn't actually know how to form the words.

"Joe….what happened?" I finally looked up at her and I could tell that she was worried.

"She told me that her daughter…sh-she's al-also m-my daughter." I said as I watched all the color from Chelsea's face disappear.

"Baby, you have to know that I had no idea. She found out she was pregnant the day I broke up with her and she never told me."

"So you mean to tell me that you have a 12 year old daughter. You have a kid with another women, that women being your ex-girlfriend." By the sound of her voice, I knew she was pissed.

"Yes." I said as I put my head down.

"What did you tell her when you found out?" I looked at her afraid to tell her what I said, knowing it was going to piss her off even more.

"I told her I wanted to be in her life."

"WHAT!"

"Baby…" I tried to grab her hand, but she pushed me away.

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"She's my daughter Chels. What was I supposed to do? I'm trying to do the right thing and be in her life. I already missed the first 12 years."

"What about us, what about this child?" She asked as she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Nothing is going to change baby, I promise."

"You don't get it do you Joe. When you have a child with someone you're stuck with them your entire life. You have a child with your ex-girlfreind, which means that I'm going to have to deal with her too and I don't think I can handle that. Not right now." Chelsea said as she walked up the stairs with me right on her heel.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm leaving"

"YOU'RE WHAT! Chelsea you're 6 months pregnant. How are you going to just leave?" I said as I watched her start to pack her things

. "Easy, I'm going to stay with my parents. I can't be near you at the moment. I can't deal with watching you and Camille be a happy family with your child." She angrily said as she threw her stuff in a suitcase.

"Chelsea you're family leaves in Arizona. I want to be a part of this baby's life as well. How can I do that if you go all the way to another state? It's my child too you know. I love you Chelsea, you know I do. I love you and my unborn baby." I said getting frustrated with her.

"Choose then. Her or us." My jaw dropped. She can't be serious. She wanted me to choose between my children. No one can do that. I guess by my facial expression, she knew the answer.

"That's what I figured." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye Joe." Chelsea said walking out of the door and maybe even my life.

* * *

**ISABELLA'S P.O.V**

"Baby!" I looked up from my locker and smiled as I say my boyfriend of 3 weeks running towards me.

"hey" I said as I gave him a kiss.

"I missed you." I said as I placed my arms around his neck.

"Mhhm I missed you too." He told me as he gave me a passionate kiss.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go and get some pizza after practice today. I haven't hung out with my girl alone in like 4 days and I miss it." He asked me with a pout. I just laughed and kissed him back. It was true, we haven't hung out alone in a while.

"I really wish I could babe, but Jackson and I already made plans."

"You're blowing me off for Launter? Are you serious?"

"We made plans already what am I supposed to do cancel?"

"Yes! I'm your boyfriend and I don't like that fact that you two are always hanging out, especially with your past." James said as he glared at me.

"James, he's my friend okay. Yes I did have feelings for him but that was before you. He blew his chances with me okay. I like you, not him and no I'm still not going to cancel just because you told me too. You may be my boyfriend, but that doesn't mean that you can tell me what to do."

"Can't you tell he still has feelings for you? It seems like every time we're together, he shows up or you cancel with me because you have "Plans" with him."

"That's not true!" I shouted at him. Was he really comparing all of this to Jack trying to get back with me?

"Oh really. 2 days ago we couldn't go to the movies because you told Jack that you would go with him. It seems as though he's your boyfriend." Before I could even say anything, Jack had walked up to us.

"Hey Izzy. Ready to go?" Jack said with a smile on his face. I looked back and saw James glaring at him.

"See what I mean." I looked at Jack who looked confused and my boyfriend who had fire in his eyes.

"We'll talked about this later." I told James as I kissed his cheek.

"yea whatever." James said as he walked off in the other direction. I just sighed as I went back to collecting my things.

"Everything okay." Jack asked me with worriedness laced in his voice.

"Yeah. Come on" I said as I closed my locker.

* * *

**KAYLEE'S P.O.V**

God could this day is so fucking boring. All I want to do is go home and hang with Matt. I haven't seen him all day because of the stupid basketball team. They had to skip lunch because of a team meeting and then during free period I had a group project for my history class. I looked over at the clock and smiled as I only had 5 minutes left and then I was out of this hell hole.

As soon as the bell rung, I was the first on out of the class. I exactly walked to my boyfriend's locker, but stopped once I saw something. I saw him and the slut of our class, Kellie Bryant. She makes me sick. Everything that I have, it seems that she wants. We've hated each other since middle school when she moved to LA. She thinks I'm a spoiled brat because of who my parents are and I think, no I know she's a bitch. She was mad when I made the dance team before her that I have a higher GPA, and I heard that when she found out about me and Matt she was pissed. I swear to God if she tries anything with my boyfriend, I'm going to kill her. I saw her look over at me and smirked before she ran her hand down his arm. I smirked when I saw Matt move his arm. I decided to make myself noticeable as I walked over to the two.

"Hey good-looking." I said as I kissed Matt passionately wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Wow what was that for?" Matt asked shocked about the kiss. That was the first time I had ever kissed him like that but what do you expect i had to let this bitch know that he belongs to me.

"What I can't kiss my boyfriend? Oh Kellie I didn't see you there." I said once we pulled back. I smirked as she glared at me. Matt had his arm around my shoulder as mine was one his waist.

"I'll see you at the party Matt." Kellie said as she walked off.

"Slut" I mumbled as she walked off.

"Oh now I see. Babe why do you let her get to you?"

"Because she's Kellie and she wants everything that I have. She's going to try and steal you from me." I said with a pout as I looked at him.

"Baby," Matt said pulling me closer to him. He placed his index finger under my chin to lift it up, making me look at him. "She can try all she won't but she won't get anywhere. I love you and you know it. No one is going break us up okay."

"I love you too baby." I said as I kissed.

"God they make me want to throw up." Kellie said in a jealous rage as she looked at the couple who was making out at Matt's locker.

"Someone's green with envy."

"Oh shut it Matt." Kellie said as she turned around to see one of the football players.

"I don't get it. What does everyone see in her? God, its like she's little miss perfect. Ugh!" Kellie said as she slammed her locker shut.

"Are you crazy? Kaylee's hot as hell. I mean the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. Look at her mom. I would hit that as fast as I can. I'm pissed that Matt got to her first." Mike said as her stared at the two walk down the hall. Looking between the love struck couple and Mike, Kellie smirked as a plan formed in her head.

"Oh Mikey." Kellie said as she ran her finger down his chest trying to flirt with the football player. "What if I told you I can get you with little miss perfect?"

"I'm listening" Mike said as he rose one of his eyebrows.

* * *

"So she really just left?" Nick asked his brother as they sat in Joe's and Chelsea's house. After Chelsea left, he called his brother, who then called the rest of the guys and they all rushed over to Joe's house.

"Yep, yelled at me and then packed her stuff and left." Joe said as he took a swig of his beer. "I have no idea what I'm going to do. My pregnant girlfriend left me because she's pissed that I said I wanted to be in my daughter's life."

"Joe, man you have to understand that you did the right thing." Zac said.

"Oh yeah then why do I feel like crap."

"Look bro, Zac's right. If you would have told Camille that you wanted nothing to do with Jasmine, you would have been a true ass. Not only would we have kicked your ass but so would the girls." Kevin said making his brother laugh knowing it was true. "I mean think about it, Chelsea is 6 months pregnant so her hormones are off the roof. Give it some time. She'll come around."

"I hope you're right Kevin. I missed one kid's life, I don't want to miss another ones.

"So tell us when we get to meet our new niece." Nick said making Joe smile.

"I'm having them over for dinner tonight, so maybe tomorrow or this weekend if she's up for it. I hope I do well at this whole father thing and she doesn't hate me. I mean I missed out on her entire childhood damn near."

"Don't worry bro, she won't be mad. I mean who could. You didn't know about her, but I have a feeling that she's going to respect you more because you decided to be there for her now. And you'll do great at being a father." Kevin told his little brother.

"Yeah Joe Trust us when we say it's hard, but it's worth it." Zac said with a smile. "It's worth seeing your kids grow up and do what they love and knowing that you helped them grow into the people they are now."

"Thanks guys. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You would probably be dead at our wives hands." Nick said as they all laughed.

* * *

**FRIDAY (MIKE'S PARTY)**

Mike's party was in full party mode by the time Matt and Kaylee arrived. The twins and Isabella had already arrived. The couple walked through all of the teenagers looking for their friends. Everywhere you looked you saw kids dancing, hanging around, or making out. Some even was heading upstairs to do God knows what. Finally the two found their friends standing over in the kitchen.

"Hey guys." The two said in unison.

"Bout time you guys got here." Jack said as he handed them a drink.

"Where's James at Bella?" Kaylee asked her cousin.

"He went to go visit his grandparents this weekend and his family left right after school."

Isabella said as Jackson mover closer to her, whispering in her ear, making her giggle. Both Kaylee and Jamie looked at each other before raising an eyebrow at the two.

"OMG I love this song. Come on babe." Kaylee said as _Dive in_ by Trey Songz came on.

She grabbed Matt's hand pulling him towards the dance floor. Soon Isabella and Jack followed along with Jamie and Chris, a sophomore on the track team. The guys all had smirks as the girls grinded against them. Matt turned Kaylee to the front so that they would be face to face and pulled her in for a fiery kissed with lust, and want and so much more. Isabella couldn't believe what she was doing. She was dancing with another guy the way she should with her boyfriend. At that it was the same guy her boyfriend hated, the same guy she went out on dates with, the same guy she kissed, the same guy she use to have feelings for. She felt his hands go to her waist and pull her closer. Her mind was telling her to stop and walk off, but something in her kept her in position. She didn't know if it was the drinks that she had, but she loved the way his hands felt wrapped around her. She felt safe, content and complete. Jackson felt the smirk on his face grow wider. He didn't know if it was the alcohol in his system or not, but he loved the feeling of having her in his arms. Maybe the fact that she wasn't pulling away was a sign. His hands moved farther up from Isabella's hips to her waist and pulled her closer to him. When she didn't pull away his smirk grew into a smile. _Maybe, just maybe this day is going to go right for me_

"Ready for this plan to go into action."

"Yes God, you've asked me this like 10 times. I'm ready. Now can we just get this done and over with. I do have a party that I would like to enjoy." Mike said as he rolled his eyes at Kellie.

"Whatever. Look there's Matt, go before Kaylee comes back." Mike once again rolled his eyes as he walked over to Matthew with a drink in his hands.

"Hey man."

"Hey Mike what's up."

"I heard that Kaylee was looking for you."

"Is she okay?" Matt asked worried. Even though he was a little tispy, he was still in boyfriend mode.

"I think so. She's upstairs. 3rd door on your left."

"Thanks man." Matt said as he ran up the stairs, not seeing the smirk on Mike's face.

Jackson looked over from talking to some of team mates at the girl that he couldn't get out of her mind. She was laughing with some of her friends and he smiled as he saw the smile on her face. _God, she's perfect_. Deciding what he was going to do, Jack walked away from his friends and over towards Isabella.

"Hey good-looking." He whispered in her ear feeling her shiver which made him smirk.

"Wanna dance?" Isabella turned and looked at him and he gave her his charming smile that made all the girls swoon. Cracking under the smile, she nodded her head and let him puller her towards the dance floor. Seeing as it was a slow song, she placed her arms around his neck as he placed his around her waist.

"I miss you Bella." Jack said as he held her close to him.

"I miss you too Jack." Isabella whispered to him as he pulled back to look at her.

The two stared at each other lovingly. Jack's eyes moved down to look at Isabella's lips as if asking her the silent question. As if knowing what he was asking, she started to lean in and before wither knew it, their lips were on one another moving in perfect sequence.

**KAYLEE'S P.O.V**

"Hey guys have you Matt?" I asked Jamie and Chris as the two where in the kitchen. I came back from outside to find my boyfriend gone. I had been looking for him for about 10 minutes and had no idea where he was.

"No, sorry." Jamie said giving me a small smile. "He couldn't have gone far. You two are attached at the hip. You know you have that boy whipped, he's probably looking for you." She said as I rolled my eyes, but giggled.

"Okay thanks." I said as I walked away only to bump into Mike.

"Oh sorry Mike." I said looking up at the 6'2 football player.

"Its okay." He said with a chuckle.

"Hey have you seen Matt."

"Oh yeah, I saw him go upstairs like 15 minutes ago." I was confused, why would he be going upstairs. He maybe just had to go to the bathroom.

"Okay thanks." I said as I walked upstairs.

I went in each room looking for him before I walked into the last one. When I walked in my heart dropped down into my stomach. There lying on the bed was Kellie making out with some guy, but it wasn't any guy. I was MY boyfriend.

"Matt." I said in a whisper. He heard me because he looked up and looked at me with shocked eyes.

"Kay-" Before he could even finished I was running down the stairs with tears in my eyes. I heard him behind me calling my name, but I kept going. I can't believe it. He cheated on me and with that slut of all people. I saw Jack over with Isabella and Jamie and ran over to them.

"Oh My God, Kay are you okay." Jamie asked me as I shook my head.

"Jack can..can..you take me home?" I said with tears running down my face.

"Yeah sure but what about Matt." Before I could even reply, I felt Matt's hand on my wrist.

"Kaylee please let me explain." Before I knew it, my right hand had come in contact with his face. I heard gasped behind me but I didn't care.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME, YOU ASSHOLE. HOW COULD YO? I TRUST YOU AND YOU FUCKING MAKE OUT WITH THAT SLUT. LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE. WE'RE DONE!" I yelled at him as I walked off with the girls and Jack running after me.

* * *

**Well there you guys go. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
